Sucré salé
by Effexor
Summary: CONCOURS HOT SUMMER. Il est arrogant et désagréable. Elle est entêtée et rancunière. Elle le jure, même pas en rêve elle ne l'appréciera. Question d'honneur. Sauf qu'il en a décidé autrement...
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Je me lance aujourd'hui dans la participation au concours Hot Summer organisé par Kafryne ! Merci à elle de l'avoir organisé. Au programme, le classique trio Sea, sex and sun... Agrémenté de petites épices bien entendu ;D

Faisons donc ça dans les règles :

**

* * *

HOT SUMMER CONTEST**

**Titre de la fiction : Sucré salé  
**

**Auteur : Effexor  
**

**Disclaimer : Je rappelle que les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et que je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux...  
**

**Pour participer ou lire les autres fictions du concours, rendez vous à l'adresse suivante:**

.net/community/Hot_Summer_FR/77521/

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Caractériels**_

* * *

**Bella POV**_

* * *

_

Et allez, un été de plus à bosser. Trois mois de vacances, trois mois salariés. Bon, en même temps, je me plaignais pas vraiment ; j'aimais bien bosser. Ça occupait mes journées, d'autant qu'en général je travaillais le matin et le début d'après-midi, et étais tranquille après.

Cela faisait déjà un mois que j'étais en « vacances » ; j'avais travaillé dans la vigne. Mais juin était fini, et mon contrat avec. J'enchaînais avec un mi-temps dans un camping. Je travaillais le matin de huit heures à midi. Ménage ; assez cool en fait. Les patrons étaient sympas ; mais dans la mesure où il s'agissait d'un camping quatre étoiles, les clients étaient souvent des sales cons. Enfin ça, j'en faisais mon affaire.

Premier jour de travail ; je débarquai à huit heures moins le quart, tranquillement. J'allai faire signer mon contrat par le patron, puis me dirigeai vers le local des employés.

Il y avait déjà un arrivé. Un véritable géant ; brun, cheveux courts, sourire hyper chaleureux. Je ne le connaissais pas ; je le saluai.

« Emmett, ravi, se présenta-t-il.

- Bella. C'est la première fois que je te vois ici.

- Ouais, c'est la première fois que j'y bosse. J'suis l'homme à tout faire et jardinier » expliqua-t-il avec un salut militaire.

Je lui souris.

« Ben moi j'suis ce qui se rapproche de la femme de ménage. Mais bon, je nettoie les bungalows que le samedi, quand les gens se barrent.

- Ok ! C'est toi qui me diras où sont les réparations, alors !

- Moi, ou les autres. Si c'est comme l'année dernière, on va être six ou sept au ménage.

- C'est comme l'année dernière. » fit une voix derrière nous.

Je me retournai.

« Ah, Jess ! Ça va ? »

La brune vint me faire la bise ; pas qu'on soit franchement amies, mais on avait travaillé ensemble l'an passé, et on s'était plutôt bien entendues.

« Ouais et toi ? Ça me gave un peu de bosser là, mais bon… »

Nous discutâmes cinq minutes ; puis je regardai ma montre.

« Merde, faut qu'on commence.

- Pff… Ok… Y a un bungalow, le huit, à faire, nettoyer les transats, balayer le tour de la piscine…

- Ouais. Tu veux commencer par quoi ? demandai-je, conciliante.

- Je ferais bien la piscine et les transats. Faut que je fasse mon bronzage. » fit-elle en grimaçant et en montrant son épaule.

Blasante, par certains côtés, cette fille. J'avais bossé un mois en extérieur, et elle était déjà plus bronzée que moi. Enfin bon, ça ne me dérangeait pas ; j'aimais bien faire les bungalows, j'étais coupée du monde. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'on s'entendait bien elle et moi.

Je saisis les seaux de nettoyage, et me dirigeai vers le huit.

Je fis un bout de chemin avec Jess, qui m'expliqua que c'était un fils d'actrice qui y habiterait ; super beau, à ce qu'il paraît. Et son père était chirurgien. Enfin bon, je m'en foutais ; si c'était encore un de ces fils de riches imbus de leur personne, tout ce que je demandais, c'était de ne pas le croiser.

Je poussai la porte du bungalow ; et soupirai. Il était dans un état lamentable.

Je saisis mon baladeur MP3 dans mon sac -c'était pas le dernier modèle, certes, mais il fonctionnait très bien-, et me mis de la musique.

Je commençai à chantonner en allant nettoyer la salle de bains.

**oOo**

Dégoulinante de sueur, je soufflai un bon coup et jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre.

Il m'avait fallu plus de deux heures pour venir à bout de toute la crasse dans le bungalow ; contente de moi, je passai un dernier coup de lavette sur le sol, et sortis.

Pour trébucher sur une marche et me retrouver contre un mur de pierre.

Euh, qui avait des bras.

Merde ! C'était un torse !

Je sursautai et m'éloignai, surprise, retirant mes écouteurs.

Croisai un regard d'un vert… Wouah !

« Vous pourriez pas faire attention ? » S'agaça une voix grave.

_Oups. Bella, redescend de ton nuage._

« Euh… excusez-moi, j'ai pas fait…

- Ouais, vous avez pas fait exprès, bien sûr ! Ben la prochaine fois, vous regarderez où vous mettez les pieds ! »

_Ah ouais. Quand même. C'est ce qu'on appelle poser les bases._

Je me rembrunis. C'était qui cet abruti pour me parler sur ce ton ?

« Ouais, c'est ça ! La prochaine fois ! »

Énervée, je saisis mes seaux, et amorçai un mouvement vers la remise, quand je vis que le gars aux yeux verts poussait la porte du bungalow.

« Hé, c'est mouillé » le hélai-je sèchement.

Il se retourna ; et pour la première fois, je détaillai ce qu'il y avait autour des yeux.

Wow, il était sacrément chaud ce type ! Des mèches cuivrées désordonnées, un corps fin et musclé, avec des épaules plutôt larges pour une taille et des hanches assez fines…

Un vrai mannequin.

« Comment ça, c'est mouillé ! Je suis censé habiter ici pendant la prochaine quinzaine, je peux savoir pourquoi il est pas prêt ? »

Un vrai connard, aussi.

« Il était sale ; il a bien fallu le laver !

- J'avais prévenu que j'arrivais ce matin ! Pourquoi ça n'a pas été fait plus tôt ?

- Les clients ne sont pas censés arriver avant midi, sifflai-je, pour que l'équipe d'entretien ait le temps de faire son boulot.

- Non, mais vous savez à qui vous vous adressez ? »

Attends, elle avait dit quel nom, Jess ? Je me souvenais plus.

« Non, je ne sais pas, et sincèrement j'en ai rien à…

- Edward Cullen, et je vous prierai de vous comporter avec un peu plus de respect si vous ne voulez pas que je parle de vous à votre patron ! »

Non, mais il était pas sérieux, là ? Il allait pas me faire virer parce que ma gueule ne lui revenait pas ? J'en avais besoin de ce job, moi, j'avais pas de quoi me faire payer quinze jours de vacances ! Toujours est-il que jamais je ne m'abaisserais devant lui.

« De toutes façons, nous ne devrions pas faire plus que nous croiser en coup de vent, durant ces quinze jours, fis-je d'une voix sèche. Bon séjour, surtout, Monsieur Callahan ! »

Je me retournai, et me barrai, avant qu'il ne me reprenne pour avoir écorché son nom. Peut-être puéril, mais j'avais pas pu m'empêcher.

Bon, j'allais rejoindre Jessica ; elle devait avoir besoin d'aide pour les transats…

.

.

**

* * *

Edward POV

* * *

**

Mais c'était qui, cette fille ? Je n'en revenais pas d'une telle preuve d'irrespect. Si tous les employés étaient comme ça dans ce camping, je me demandais comment ils avaient obtenu leurs quatre étoiles ! En la bâillonnant, peut-être ?

Ok, en revanche, elle était franchement bien roulée. Je l'avais vu sortir à reculons de mon bungalow, secouant la tête au rythme de sa musique. Elle portait un short sans doute découpé dans un vieux jean, et un débardeur tout simple, qui mettaient ses fines cuisses et sa taille en valeur ; une tenue qui catastropherait ma sœur, mais sur cette brunette, c'était craquant.

Ensuite, elle s'était cassé la gueule, et j'étais trop plongé dans sa contemplation pour l'éviter. Cela m'avait agacé. Des heures de route par un soleil de plomb, ne survivant que grâce à la clim et la sono de ma Volvo, pour me faire marcher dessus et en plus apprendre que mon bungalow n'était pas prêt ? Et en plus, de la bouche d'une employée aussi désagréable qu'irrespectueuse. Callahan, qu'elle m'avait appelé ! Elle n'était pas foutue de retenir mon nom ? Elle ne me connaissait pas, surtout ? Je n'étais pas réellement célèbre pour moi, mais je commençais à émerger dans la presse people quand même !

J'avais attendu _patiemment_ que le sol du bungalow soit sec, et avais jeté mes valises à l'intérieur. La flemme de les ouvrir tout de suite. J'hésitai à profiter de la fraîcheur de la chambre pour piquer un petit somme ; mais j'avais amené ma sœur avec moi, et la connaissant, elle allait se précipiter dans mon bungalow dès qu'elle aurait déchargé ses valises. Autant que j'aille faire un tour ; voir si la brochure du camping n'était pas mensongère.

Ce camping semblait proposer pas mal d'activités ; petit terrain de golf, piscine à 27°C, salon de beauté/hammam/massage… Il y avait même un bar/restau, une supérette, une laverie, et une navette qui menait les clients à la plage, qui se trouvait à moins de dix minutes. Un vrai petit village. Ça devrait m'aller pour prendre un peu de bon temps. À condition que tous les employés ne soient pas aussi désagréables…

Rah, il fallait que je me la sorte de la tête.

Ben c'était raté. Mes pas m'avaient guidé jusqu'à l'énorme piscine ; et elle était là, riant avec une autre fille d'à peu près son âge, dépliant des transats d'un blanc immaculé.

Une fois qu'elles en eurent placé une dizaine chacune autour de la piscine, la brunette se redressa et s'essuya le front, révélant un bout de peau très blanche sous son débardeur, contrastant avec la peau très légèrement hâlée de ses bras et de ses cuisses. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler du bronzage en maillot de bain ?

Son amie -enfin, sa collègue- s'était écroulée contre le grillage, et s'éventait de la main. La brunette secoua la tête avec un sourire, et disparut vers une sorte de remise.

Je me détournai, et Alice apparut dans mon champ de vision.

« Allô grand frère ! T'es dans les nuages ?

- Alice. Ça faisait longtemps, soupirai-je en me retenant de rire.

- Ouais, bien sûr. Alors, t'as eu le temps de faire le tour ? Y a des boutiques assez chouettes, par là-bas ! Tu pourras y faire un tour pour ta garde-robe ! T'as vu, la piscine a l'air géniale. Oh, et j'ai été prendre le programme du salon de beauté, tu sais que… »

Je n'écoutai pas la suite, me contentant d'acquiescer de temps à autre ; Alice était une chouette fille, mais des fois sa conversation… m'ennuyait.

« Oh ! Et il y a Jasper et Rosalie Volturi au camping ! Tu sais, les enfants du parfumeur italien ? Je les ai rencontrés, tout à l'heure. On pourra se faire des sorties !

- Oui, génial, soupirai-je.

- Oh, Ed, t'es trop sauvage ! Ça te ferait pas de mal de rencontrer un peu plus de monde !

- Tu veux pas changer de refrain, Alice ?

- Mais, t'es toujours… »

Et la voilà repartie dans son délire. À nouveau, je m'enfermai dans ma tête, et la suivis sans l'écouter.

C'est ainsi que midi arriva ; Alice décréta avoir soif, et se dirigea vers le bar. Normal qu'elle ait soif, avec tout ce qu'elle bavassait !

Nous nous assîmes à une table, et attendîmes qu'un serveur vienne prendre nos commandes.

Puis, à quelques mètres, je vis passer la brune avec qui je m'étais accroché. Elle tenait un vélo à la main, et semblait sur le point de partir.

« Hé, Bella ! La héla un gars du style… Wow, Musclor.

- Hey, Emmett » répondit-elle en souriant.

_Ainsi, elle s'appelle Bella…_

Pas que j'en ai quoi que ce soit à foutre.

« Tu t'en vas ? Demanda Musclor.

- Ouais, je finis à midi la semaine.

- Oh… Tu manges pas ici ?

- Non.

- Ben prévois pour demain ! Ça peut être cool, une bouffe entre collègues ! »

Elle sourit.

« C'est ok ! Je mange avec vous demain. À plus ! »

Elle enfourcha son vélo, alors que le brun tournait le dos.

Intéressant. Elle était pas désagréable avec tout le monde, alors.

« À quoi tu penses ? » demanda Alice.

Je tournai la tête vers elle ; elle m'observait avec curiosité.

« Oh, à rien. »

Heureusement, avant qu'elle ait pu poser d'autre question, le serveur vint prendre notre commande.

**oOo**

Le lendemain, j'émergeai à onze heures, difficilement ; me rendant compte qu'on frappait à la porte de mon bungalow.

Je grognai, et me levai.

« Edward ! EDWARD, tu ouvres putain ? »

J'ouvris la porte d'un coup sec, de mauvais poil.

« Salut, Alice. Grognai-je.

- Ah ben quand même ! Non mais, c'est à cette heure là que tu te lèves ?

- Je suis en vacances, Alice !

- Moi aussi ! Et alors ? Bon Dieu, avec le temps qu'il fait, on se lève pas à midi ! T'abuses ! »

J'haussai les épaules, me servis un verre de jus d'orange. De toutes façons, ça servait à rien de parlementer avec Alice.

« Et tu pourrais pas t'habiller ? Tout le monde n'est pas forcé d'apprécier de voir tes muscles au repos si tôt dans la journée. »

J'eus un petit sourire narquois.

« Tu te rends compte de la chance que t'as, bébé ? »

Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu serais pas mon frère, et j'aurais pas envie d'avoir un neveu ou une nièce un jour, je te castrerais ! Enfin, faudrait encore que tu te trouves une fille…

- C'est pas un problème, ça. Fis-je en sirotant mon jus de fruits.

- … Et que tu parviennes à la garder ! »

Ok. Là, en général, ça devenait plus complexe. Pas que les filles avec qui je… sortais d'ordinaire ne veuillent pas rester avec moi, mais moi, je ne les supportais jamais longtemps.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, se lamenta Alice. Pas foutu d'en garder une, ne serait-ce qu'une semaine.

- T'exagères, m'énervai-je.

- Ah ouais ? Cite-m'en une que t'as gardée sept jours minimum.

- … Ben, Tanya Denali, tiens !

- L'arnaque ! Ça compte pas, t'as couché avec elle, elle s'est barrée neuf jours aux Caraïbes, et quand elle est revenue vous avez recouché ensemble ! C'est pas une relation ça ! »

Je soupirai, agacé.

« Ok. Laisse tomber. »

Je terminai de déjeuner alors qu'elle râlait en me sortant des vêtements pour la journée, et elle me les lança par la figure au moment où je poussai la porte de la salle de bains.

Je ne songeai même pas à l'envoyer bouler, ou à choisir d'autres vêtements. D'une part, parce qu'Alice avait un putain de bon goût pour les fringues ; avec elle c'était toujours du sans faute. D'autre part, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas, en aucun cas, contrarier Alice.

En aucun cas.

Je passai une demi-heure dans la salle de bain ; et elle m'accueillit avec un regard mauvais à la sortie.

Je lui renvoyai un sourire angélique.

« Bon, on peut y aller maintenant ? » railla-t-elle.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et sortis du bungalow derrière elle…

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'en dîtes-vous ? Vous avez aimé ? Bof ? Vous avez envie de lire la suite ? Des idées de ce qui va se passer ?_

_Illuminez mon été, cliquez sur review ;D  
_

_Merci de votre lecture et à bientôt !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

Hé bien je vous remercie, 22 reviews pour ce premier petit chapitre, ça me fait plaisir ^^ ! J'espère donc que vous allez aimer cette petite suite !

Réponse aux non enregistrés !

_titine :_ merci ! Voilà la suite !

_Laura : _Hihi, fan des disputes ? En effet, les amoureux (ok, futurs amoureux) commencent à fond. Mmh, une histoire de plage... Il y en aura une, oui ^^. J'en dis pas plus ! Pour Jake... Ouais, je me tais aussi ^^ ! Tu me diras ce que t'en penses quand il aura apparu... S'il apparaît ^^ !

_bibounette01 :_ merci ! En espérant que t'accroches aussi la suite !

_Thirty :_ mes chevilles vont enfler avec tous vos gentils commentaires ^^

_nana :_ V'là la suite ! J'espère que t'adoreras toujours ^^

_dej-fane : _merciiiii ! j'espère que tu vas autant aimer !

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture...

**

* * *

EDWARD POV

* * *

**

Alice m'avait entraîné vers la piscine, et je l'avais suivie… ben, sans protester. Je l'avais déjà dit, non ? On ne contrarie pas Alice.

Et je vis où elle nous menait.

Droit vers les Volturi.

Ils étaient tous les deux là ; toujours ensemble, de toutes manières. Les jumeaux. Rosalie et Jasper.

La blonde retira ses lunettes de soleil au moment où nous approchâmes ; mais ne se leva pas de son transat. Son frère était assis sur un autre placé à côté d'elle.

« Tiens donc ! Les Cullen. » fit Rosalie un peu froidement.

C'était pas de l'impolitesse, chez elle. Non, c'était juste… Rosalie. Une pétasse arrogante aux yeux de tout le monde, et elle s'en foutait royalement. Quoique, en fait, elle ne s'en foutait pas. Elle s'en délectait.

« Les Volturi. » répondis-je avec un signe de tête à leur encontre.

Alice s'assit sur le transat de Rosalie, qui pinça un peu la bouche mais ne la vira pas ; pas qu'on les connaisse des masses, mais nos familles avaient déjà été amenées à se fréquenter plusieurs fois.

Les filles - enfin, surtout ma sœur - se mirent à discuter tourisme et mode française ; je me résignai à rapprocher un transat et m'y assis.

Jasper se coucha sur le sien dans une position décontractée. Aussi blond que sa sœur, il avait également les mêmes yeux bleu gris qu'elle ; ces yeux qui les rendaient… intéressants. Je ne savais pas comment le dire autrement.

Et ces yeux semblaient suivre une personne avec intérêt.

Je suivis son regard.

Et vis la brunette d'hier - _Bella_, me souffla une voix dans ma conscience - déplier un transat puis sourire au maître nageur et lui adresser un signe de la main.

Malgré moi je me crispai. Mon voisin de transat se tourna vers moi.

« Il n'y a pas que les paysages qui sont intéressants, dans le coin, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-il avec un sourire.

Je décidai de la jouer nonchalant. Ou salaud, ça dépend du point de vue.

« La fille que tu fixes n'est qu'un élément du paysage. »

Il éclata de rire.

« Tu es un mauvais italien, Cullen. »

Il se replongea dans sa contemplation avec un petit sourire, et de mauvaise grâce, je ne réussis pas à m'empêcher de retourner mon regard vers la brune.

Elle s'en allait.

Je fronçai les sourcils, jetai un regard à ma montre.

Midi.

Oh.

« Hé, c'est la fille d'hier ! » s'écria soudain Alice.

Elle se leva d'un bond, et Rosalie la regarda faire avec un air blasé.

Jasper regarda faire ma sœur avec intérêt.

« La fille d'hier ? demanda-t-il, m'évitant de questionner Alice.

- Oui ! Celle qui a l'air sympa. »

Alice, l'air de rien, m'attrapa par le coude et me leva pour me faire avancer dans la direction dans laquelle était partie la brune.

« On va se promener ! » fit-elle à l'attention des deux autres.

Et elle nous entraîna Dieu seul sait où.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as avec cette fille ? M'agaçai-je.

_ Je sais pas, je l'ai recroisée ce matin, et… J'ai un bon pressentiment. Faut que je fasse sa connaissance. » ajouta-t-elle avec un air déterminé.

Je pilai net et m'arrachai à son bras.

« Avec moi ? Hors de question. »

Elle s'arrêta à son tour et se retourna, agacée.

« Pourquoi ?

_ C'est non. J'irai pas aborder cette fille avec toi. »

Elle leva un sourcil.

« Edward Cullen ferait le timide ? »

Je la fusillai du regard.

« Cette fille est une merdeuse. »

Cette fois, elle eut l'air surprise.

« Tu la connais ?

- Je me suis pris le bec avec elle, hier, grognai-je.

- Quoi ? Dès ton arrivée ?

- …

- T'abuses ! »

Je soufflai.

« Et ben c'est un moyen d'aller te faire pardonner. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« J'ai absolument rien à me faire pardonner. »

Et ma sœur me sortit sa carte joker. Celle qu'elle abattait toujours quand elle voulait quelque chose par-dessus tout.

Ses yeux de cocker.

« Edward… »

Je croisai les bras, lui lançai un regard noir.

« Non ! Tu ne la connais pas, Alice, on ne va pas déranger les gens qu'on ne connaît pas ! »

Je rêvais, ou j'étais en train de lui faire la morale comme à une gamine ?

Elle eut un soupir agacé, et se retourna toujours avec son air déterminé.

« Ben moi, j'y vais. »

Je la suivis, essayant de la retenir ; et nous nous arrêtâmes en voyant un groupe de jeunes assis autour d'une table, parlant et riant, chacun un sandwich à la main ou une salade en tupperware devant leur nez.

Je reconnus ma brunette - la brunette, rectifiai-je pour moi-même avec agacement - poussant un cri alors qu'un grand brun typé indien soulevait la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise.

Le gars la reposa, et elle fit mine de lui rentrer dans le lard, mais il s'éloigna en rigolant et s'assit un peu plus loin.

Ils continuaient à parler et rire, quand le Musclor qui avait invité la brune à manger avec eux, hier, nous capta.

Il fixa son regard sur nous, et les autres en firent de même, nous remarquant.

Un léger silence s'installa.

« Vous voulez quelque chose ? » demanda Musclor au bout d'un moment.

Alice s'avança avec entrain, et je n'eus d'autre choix que de la suivre, agacé. Ben oui, j'allais pas me barrer dans le sens opposé. Ça craignait.

« Salut ! On se promenait, et on s'est dit que vous aviez l'air de plus vous amuser que n'importe qui d'autre sur ce camping ! » lâcha-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

J'entendis un petit rire, et croisai le regard aussi profond que moqueur de la brunette d'hier. Je me renfrognai instantanément. Mais elle tint sa langue et se retourna vers Alice.

« Hum… On était en train de manger, fit Musclor. Vous pouvez vous asseoir avec nous, si vous voulez, mais pour nous, c'est l'heure du casse-dalle. »

Il attrapa son sandwich - un des trois qui s'étalaient devant lui, du moins - et mordit dedans.

« Voyons, Emm', tu ne vas pas leur faire l'affront de leur proposer de se mêler au bas peuple ! » railla Brunette, m'obligeant à la fixer à nouveau.

Elle était franchement sexy, il n'y avait pas à dire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énervait !

Alice aussi avait reporté son attention sur elle, plissant les yeux. Puis ma sœur tira une chaise et s'assit en face d'elle. Elles ne se lâchaient pas des yeux.

« Paraît que mon frère et toi vous êtes déjà vus, hier ? »

Oh non, elle n'avait pas fait ça ? Dîtes-moi que j'avais rêvé cette question !

La brune haussa un sourcil en me regardant à nouveau.

« Ah bon ? Ah… ouais… »

Elle eut un petit sourire moqueur, et se retourna vers Alice avec un faux air poli.

Il ne pouvait qu'être faux, cet air poli, n'est-ce pas ?

« Qu'est-ce t'as fait, encore, Miss Catastrophe ? » s'esclaffa Musclor.

Miss Catastrophe lui lança un regard noir, et je souris. Je sentais que j'allais le retenir, ce surnom.

« Le bureau des réclamations, c'est pas ici, répondit-elle simplement à Alice en attrapant un verre d'eau.

- Nan mais c'est cool, rit ma sœur. Je sens qu'on va devenir de grandes amies. »

Miss Catastrophe s'étouffa avec une gorgée d'eau, et je lâchai un petit rire sec.

Oui, c'était ma sœur.

« Pardon ? Fit la brune quand elle eut fini de tousser, alors que l'indien à côté d'elle lui tapotait le dos.

- Tu fais quoi ce soir ? » attaqua à nouveau ma sœur.

Brunette fronça les sourcils, jetant un regard à l'indien. Regard qui semblait dire « J'ai bien entendu ? » ou encore : « On n'est pas le premier avril, si ? ».

Alice attendait calmement une réponse.

« Je vais à la plage. » Répondit finalement Miss Catastrophe.

Alice tapa dans ses mains.

« Cool ! Je viens avec toi.

- Alice… grognai-je.

- Quoi ?

- La piscine ne vous convient pas ? Demanda Brunette avec un regard agacé dans ma direction.

- T'y seras pas, pourquoi j'y irais ? Fit Alice comme si c'était une évidence.

- Ben oui, pourquoi ? » Railla en retour l'indien en tapant dans le dos de Miss Catastrophe.

Celle-ci avait l'air de ne plus savoir que dire.

Elle haussa les épaules, et attrapa son sandwich.

« La navette ne part pas pour la plage, le soir. Commenta-t-elle.

- Mon frère m'amènera ! » Répondit Alice.

Je cillai, ce qui n'échappa pas à Musclor.

« Il était pas au courant, je crois, rit-il.

- Mais je le ferai avec plaisir. » répliquai-je en lançant un regard appuyé à la brune. « Je note que tu es la seule fille de la table à manger un sandwich et non une salade. »

Pourquoi j'avais dit ça, moi ?

Elle haussa un sourcil, se tourna vers l'indien.

« Je dois le prendre comment, tu crois ? » demanda-t-elle calmement.

L'indien sourit.

« Je me disais bien que tu avais pris un ou deux kilos depuis l'été dernier ! » plaisanta-t-il.

Elle échappa un rire moqueur, se leva et fit mine de plaquer ses mains sur ses fesses.

« Tu trouves que j'ai grossi ? Ciel ! » fit-elle d'une voix aigue, dans une grossière imitation de la fille superficielle de base.

Elle se rassit en me lançant un regard moqueur.

« Vous êtes vengé, vous m'avez cruellement blessée. » me fit-elle en mordant nonchalamment dans son sandwich.

C'était quoi cette manie de me vouvoyer ?

« Mon frère est un goujat doublé d'un imbécile. » ne put s'empêcher de commenter Alice. « Ce soir, 19 heures sur la plage ? La plus proche d'ici ?

- 20 heures. Y a encore trop de monde à 19 heures.

- Timide ? » Raillai-je.

Elle planta son regard goguenard dans le mien.

« C'est évident.

- Pour un bain de minuit ? Demandai-je en haussant les sourcils d'une manière suggestive.

- Je ne m'y prêterai pas. Je resterai habillée, pour cacher ma cellulite. »

Pour ce que j'avais pu voir quand elle était sortie de mon bungalow dans son petit short, elle n'avait aucun problème de ce côté-là…

« Ouh ouh, on dirait qu'il y a de l'orage dans l'air… rit Musclor.

- Des vacances intéressantes en perspective. » fit Alice avec une œillade perçante dans ma direction.

Je pris sur moi pour ne pas relever, ne même pas sourciller. Je craignais de comprendre le sens de sa phrase.

Miss catastrophe ? Et moi ? Plutôt crever.

_Quoique… _songeai-je en suivant son postérieur du regard alors qu'elle allait jeter l'emballage de son sandwich dans une poubelle.

**

* * *

BELLA POV

* * *

**

Ce gars me tapait sur les nerfs. Mais du genre, sérieusement. Monsieur se permettait de jouer les snobs, de critiquer mon régime alimentaire - ok, d'aucuns diraient qu'il n'avait fait que constater. Mais venant de lui, ça ne pouvait être qu'une critique négative. Et non, définitivement, je n'étais pas rancunière.

C'était lui qui était trop…

Arghhh !

Bref, Monsieur jouait les snobs, et puis voilà qu'il s'invitait dans notre soirée plage !

_Euh… que sa sœur les invitait._

Ouais, ok, mais… D'abord, il n'avait qu'à pas accepter !

_Il n'a pas tout à fait accepté. C'est juste sa sœur qui a dit qu'il l'emmènerait à la plage._

Hey, ma conscience, t'arrête de me démonter ?

Si même ma propre conscience se liguait contre moi…

J'étais énervée. Pas forcément pour de bonnes raisons, mais peu importait. Je lui en voulais encore de son comportement d'hier.

Et, pour la deuxième fois, je n'étais absolument pas rancunière ! Merde, alors !

Je tournai pour entrer chez moi mais un chat déboula à toute vitesse et, poussant, un cri, je donnai un coup violent de guidon pour l'éviter et me retrouvai à terre, les roues de mon vélo continuant de tourner lamentablement dans l'air brûlant de ce début d'après-midi.

« PUTAIN DE MERDE FAIS CHIER ! »

Quelques oiseaux s'envolèrent au son de ma voix ; furibonde, je me relevai et époussetai mes cuisses et mon bras couverts de poussière.

Je pris quelques secondes pour me calmer un peu, me pinçai le nez, et soufflai un grand coup.

Je relevai calmement - ou presque - mon vélo, regardai vite fait que rien n'était tordu - _chérie, il n'y a que toi dans le coin qui est tordue_ -, engueulai ma conscience qui m'insultait, et allai poser le vélo contre le mur de ma maison avant de rentrer m'affaler sur le canapé.

Bon. Je faisais quoi, maintenant ?

Je n'arrivai pas à rester vautrée dans le canapé. C'était fou cette tension qui m'habitait. J'avais l'impression d'avoir la tête vide, ou non… Plutôt remplie de milliers de choses qui se bousculaient et faisaient battre mon cœur trop rapidement. J'étais franchement sur le vif.

Je me relevai nerveusement, gravis quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à ma chambre, bien qu'il n'y ait pas eu le feu, et entrai en coup de vent dans mon antre.

Bien rangé, ça, ok ; depuis que j'avais déménagé des tas d'affaires dans mon appart d'étudiante, ma chambre de la maison paternelle était plutôt vide.

J'ouvris le placard qui contenait mes vêtements, y jetai un coup d'œil critique.

Oh, minute.

Depuis quand je regardais plusieurs heures avant de sortir les vêtements que j'allais mettre ?

Je soufflai d'agacement.

Une chose était sûre.

C'était pas pour ce Cullen. Callahan… Ou quel que soit son nom.

* * *

**Mouais, bien sûr Bella... Rien à voir avec Cullen...**

**Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Allez, faites vos pronostics pour la soirée plage... Il y en a qui ont envie de voir ce que vont donner nos deux futurs tourtereaux dans ce genre de soirée ? Cliquez sur Review ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour** et avant toute chose, amis français, je vous souhaite une **bonne fête nationale** !

Bon, je ne poste qu'aujourd'hui parce que mon week-end et début de semaine ont été particulièrement chargés... Mais de toutes façons, le concours se terminant le 18, va falloir que je me dépêche à poster les 3 derniers chapitres de cette mini fic !

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et mises en alerte/favori. Jsuis ravie que cette fic vous plaise !

J'étais pas tout à fait contente de ce chapitre, mais... C'est ce qui m'est venu. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ^^ !

**Bonne lecture !**

nanie057 : merci pour ta review !

marine : Merci pour tes deux reviews ! T'as raison, y a rien de tel qu'un petit cocktail de haine, passion, désir, etc pour se divertir... Enjoy ^^

maria : Merci ! hum la suite c'est aujourd'hui, et sans doute les trois derniers chapitres d'ici à dimanche, puisque le concours se clôt le 18... :p

marion : Merci, j'espère que le suite te plaira autant :)

Thirty : et voilà, ta curiosité sur la soirée va être assouvie... N'hésite pas à me dire si t'aimes ;). T'as raison en tous cas ; Alice, c'est... Bah, Alice.

BonaVenture : merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite sera à ton goût aussi !

**

* * *

Bella POV

* * *

**

Ô joie ! La plage était bel et bien quasiment déserte, malgré la chaleur encore cuisante de ce début de soirée. J'arrivai la première, énervée de m'être comportée bizarrement tout l'après-midi. Je venais même d'aller acheter en vitesse un maillot deux pièces - mon premier depuis , allez, mes onze ans - sous prétexte que mon maillot une pièce d'il y a deux ans se faisait trop vieux.

Une fois que j'avais réussi à me décider, j'avais passé par-dessus mon maillot deux pièces marron chocolat, une blouse légère bleue, transparente, et un short blanc. Classique, mais plus féminin que ce que j'avais l'habitude de porter…

Je m'assis dans un coin un peu ombragé et sortis ma crème solaire. Quand on a une peau blanche comme la mienne - enfin, un peu hâlée en ce début d'été quand même, mais je pouvais être certaine que mes jambes, dans l'eau, feraient l'effet de deux néons -, on ne pouvait se passer de cette crème. Même à 8 heures du soir.

Au moment où j'attaquais mes épaules, une voix chantante à l'accent italien m'interrompit.

« Attends je vais t'aider ! »

Je sursautai, et me retournai vers la voix ; la fameuse Alice sautillait jusqu'à moi. Portant un magnifique deux pièces bandeau noir, et un paréo à fleurs noué autour des hanches. Je m'attendais presque à ce que son enthousiasme de midi soit retombé, et à ce qu'elle et son frère ne se pointent pas. Mais non, décidément je n'avais pas de chances. Pas que j'aie eu quoique ce soit à lui reprocher à elle…

Elle se jeta à genoux dans mon dos et saisit mon tube de crème solaire pour m'en passer dans le dos.

Ses mains chaudes se mirent à frotter énergiquement de la crème froide entre mes omoplates, après avoir levé ma blouse, et je grimaçai. Je m'habituai quand même rapidement à la sensation.

Gênée, je regardai alentour.

Un jeune de notre âge à peu près, très grand, très blond, s'approchait, un magnifique sourire sur ses lèvres.

Oh, et, j'oubliais, très mis en valeur par son simple bermuda de vacancier, bleu à fleurs blanches. À croire qu'il avait fait des investissements pour jouer les touristes.

À ses côtés, une fille très grande et… très blonde aussi, arborait un visage fermé et des lunettes de soleil cachant son regard - sans doute froid. Elle portait, elle, un bikini blanc à anneaux, ainsi qu'un paréo carmin noué sur ses hanches parfaitement dessinées.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir mal à l'aise en les observant. C'était deux vrais mannequins. Des beautés comme on n'en voyait que sur papier glacé.

Et, à côté d'eux, l'autre snob.

Je décidai de l'ignorer.

C'était une bonne idée. Excellente, même. Faire abstraction de son sourire en coin désarmant, de sa coiffure en bataille plus que sexy, de son torse finement musclé qui se poursuivait par un V de la mort, de ses abdos parfaitement dessinés et de la frustration qui m'envahit quand mon regard se heurta à l'obstacle de la ceinture de son caleçon de bain...

« Bonjour ! Salua le grand blond avec - encore - un accent italien.

- Bonsoir. Bella Swan. »

_Se concentrer. Ne pas regarder l'autre._

« Jasper Volturi. » fit le blond en me tendant la main avec un charmant sourire.

_Ne pas le regarder. Ne pas l'imaginer mouillé… Et encore moins nu._

Je me grattai la gorge, abandonnai les images érotiques impliquant le snob de service, et me concentrai sur le beau blond.

« Euh… Peut-être que je suis censée te connaître, fis-je en serrant sa main tendue.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

Je rougis légèrement et eus un sourire d'excuse. Du coin de l'œil, je pus noter que l'autre con levait les yeux au ciel, et que la blonde, elle…

Euh, n'avait pas changé d'expression, mais me regardait. Je pouvais le voir même à travers ses lunettes de soleil sans doute plus chères à elles seules que tous les vêtements que contenait ma penderie.

Alice, en revanche, semblait choquée.

« Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des parfums Volturi ? S'exclama-t-elle.

- Je… Non. »

Je crus que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites et se mettre à rouler sur le sable. J'eus une grimace à l'image.

« Sens mon cou. » m'ordonna-t-elle soudain en tournant le menton de manière à m'exposer sa carotide.

Je me reculai légèrement en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pardon ?

- Bella ! »

Son ton était sans appel. Je me penchai sur elle, et sentis son cou…

Un doux parfum envahit mes narines, assez… Voluptueux. Très classe, vraiment, y a pas à dire. C'était tout du moins l'effet qu'il me faisait.

Ceci dit, j'en avais un peu genre rien à faire.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Me demanda-t-elle quand je me reculai.

- Euh… ça sent bon, écoute.

- C'est « Sophistiquée », marque Volturi.

- Aaaaaah… »

Il y eut un blanc. Qu'aurais-je dû répondre ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne le trouves pas bien ?

- Si… Je ne l'aurais pas vu sur toi ceci dit. »

Cette fois, c'est avec surprise qu'elle me considéra.

« Quoi ?

- Ouais, j'aurais vu… Un truc pétillant.

- Pétillant ? »

Elle avait l'air déconcertée… Nan, même dépitée ; et ce fut ce moment que le beau blond choisit pour se pencher dans son cou.

« Agrumes, citron notamment. Et une légère touche de fraîcheur florale. C'est ça qu'il te faudrait. » susurra-t-il sensuellement.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, et sa peau se mit à frissonner.

Oh, ok. Ça puait la drague entre ces deux-là. Je choisis de faire comme si je n'avais rien vu, rien entendu, et continuai de m'étaler de la crème sur le ventre, par-dessous ma blouse - et ceux qui disent que j'avais l'air con de me tartiner sous mes vêtements… Je les emmerde, d'abord ! - alors qu'Alice reprenait, écarlate, mon tube pour m'en étaler une sacrée couche sur les reins.

« Tu sais que tu ne risques pas de bronzer avec ça ? » Fit une autre voix veloutée, féminine.

Celle de la blonde.

Je relevai le regard vers elle.

« Oh, mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de bronzer. Je suis plutôt du genre à cramer. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais un son pouvant être comparé au bruit d'un troupeau de tractopelles nous interrompit.

« Ohé ! Les potes ! Je rêve, putain, elles ne nous ont même pas attendu pour la scène hyper érotique de l'étalage de crème ! »

J'eus un soupir hésitant entre l'agacement, le soulagement et le rire.

Emmett. Arrivant avec Mike et Jessica.

Mike s'affala sans aucune grâce à côté de moi, et Jess se figea, bouche bée et yeux écarquillés en regardant tour à tour Jasper et Edward.

Ceci dit, elle se prit un regard peu amène de la part d'Alice.

Emmett, imperturbable, échangea un long regard avec la blonde.

« Tu fréquentes le beau monde, maintenant, Bells ? Demanda-t-il sans lâcher la blonde dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom.

- Alice me fréquente. Moi, je subis. » lâchai-je avec un haussement d'épaules.

Ladite Alice me frappa l'épaule et je ris.

« Tu sais donc qui on est ? Fit la blonde plutôt froide à l'encontre d'Emmett.

- Euh… non. Mais bon, vous avez de bonnes gueules de riches quand même.

- Et ça te pose un problème ?

- Aucun. C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut le demander, Princesse.

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi !

- Alors donne-moi ton nom ! »

Je masquai un sourire derrière mes cheveux lâchés.

Emmett n'était pas très fin. Mais quand il voulait quelque chose, il savait l'obtenir. La preuve ; il obtint le nom de la blonde.

« Rosalie Volturi.

- Comme les parfums ? Cool.

- Tu t'y connais en parfums ? M'étonnai-je.

- Non. Mais j'achète toujours le même pour ma mère. C'est un truc Volturi. »

Étais-je donc la seule à ne pas connaître ces parfums ? J'eus un regard blasé.

« Vous faîtes toujours ça ? Demanda soudain Alice.

- Faire quoi ? Nous étonnâmes Emmett et moi.

- Vous rejoindre sur la plage pour discutailler sans vous baigner. »

Je jetai un regard à Emmett, qui se mit à sourire comme un idiot.

« De un, commençai-je, c'est la première fois que nous nous rejoignons sur cette plage dans la mesure où je connaissais pas Emmett avant…

- De deux, me coupa ce dernier, puisque t'es si pressée, tu vas y aller te baigner. »

Et, sans prévenir, il fondit sur elle, lui arrachant un cri, et la souleva comme si elle ne pesait pas plus de dix kilos.

Elle se mit à crier en se débattant dans l'air, mais il la jeta sur son épaule comme un sac à patates et commença à courir vers la mer.

« Noooooon ! Mon paréo ! Laisse-moi au moins retirer mon paréo !

- Fallait pas être si pressée ma belle ! Fanfaronna Emmett.

- Edwaaaaaaaaaaard ! »

Je ris, railleuse, alors que Jessica s'était déshabillée et courait derrière Mike vers l'eau.

« Laisse tomber Alice, il fait pas le poids face à Emmett ! » ne pus-je m'empêcher de crier.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de faire.

Une attaque personnelle, pour ce gars si vantard.

J'entendis un rire franc, et tournai la tête pour remarquer que Jasper se moquait gentiment de Cullen.

Je croisai enfin le regard de ce dernier, et déglutis.

Il n'avait pas l'air réellement vexé. Mais je sentis que j'allais payer pour ça.

« A partir de maintenant, Bella, je crois que tu as à peu près dix secondes pour te déshabiller si tu veux pas rentrer chez toi trempée. » annonça calmement Rosalie, qui elle-même dénouait son paréo sans me regarder.

Je me levai rapidement, et notai le petit sourire en coin de Cullen, qui retira tranquillement ses lunettes de soleil certainement griffées elles aussi.

« Euh, de toutes façons, j'allais pas tarder à y aller. » Fis-je rapidement en commençant à passer mon haut par-dessus ma tête. Histoire de me donner contenance.

L'autre snob fondit sur moi, et, même si je réussis à reculer de quelques mètres pour lui échapper, ma maladresse légendaire me rattrapa, et je trébuchai. Je n'eus pas le temps d'atteindre le sol, cependant. Cullen m'avait rattrapée.

« Où penses-tu aller comme ça ? » Souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Sa voix déclencha une série de frissons sur ma peau, et mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

Deuxième fois que j'atterrissais dans ses bras alors que j'étais en train de me vautrer.

Deuxième fois que sa peau entrait en contact avec la mienne.

Et deuxième fois que je songeai quelque chose du genre « Mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'il est canon ! ». Ou alors c'était la troisième. Je commençais déjà à perdre les comptes.

« Dans l'eau. Soufflai-je.

- Okay. »

Son bras se noua autour de ma taille, un autre passa sous mes genoux, et je me retrouvai soudain portée comme une jeune mariée en direction des vagues.

« Merde non ! » me mis-je à crier en voyant l'eau approcher. « Mon short !

- Trop tard. »

Je me débattis, mais il était rentré sans difficulté dans l'eau jusqu'à sa taille et quand je réussis finalement à m'extraire de ses bras, ce fut pour tomber dans une vague en hurlant.

**oOo**

**

* * *

Edward POV

* * *

**

La brunette ressortit trempée de la flotte où je l'avais laissée tomber, et un sourire goguenard se dessina sur mes lèvres alors qu'elle commençait à m'incendier.

« Et merde ! Mais quel con ! Mais comment je vais m'asseoir sur mon vélo moi maintenant ! »

J'éclatai de rire alors qu'elle ressortait, en colère, ressemblant plus à un petit chaton mouillé qu'à un tigre.

Elle était mignonne. Vraiment trop pour sa propre sécurité. Et quand je pus voir ses cuisses moulées dans son petit short trempé, qui épousait sa peau à la perfection, je sus qu'elle ne pourrait m'échapper. Je ne le tolérerais pas. Je voulais cette fille, et, alors que je la regardais faire glisser son petit vêtement mouillé sur ses jambes galbées, ma virilité se manifesta et je me promis que la prochaine fois que quelqu'un la déshabillerait si sensuellement, ce serait moi.

Elle se retourna vers la mer et me lança un regard noir avant de revenir vers l'eau - vers ma sœur et Musclor, qui avaient été rejoints par tous les autres. Elle voulait jouer à m'ignorer ? Elle ne le pourrait plus, désormais.

Je me dirigeai vers les autres.

La première impression que j'eus, ce fut que le fameux Emmett tournait sacrément autour de Rosalie, et que c'était réciproque. Un bon point pour moi. Tant que le grand brun s'attaquait à une autre, il me laissait ma proie : Bella. Pas que je me sentais moins intéressant que lui. Mais bon, il y a certains rivaux qui peuvent être un danger, et vu que Bella semblait l'apprécier et me détester, il serait parti avec une chance de plus si nous avions été concurrents.

À y réfléchir, je me faisais un peu pitié à échafauder des plans et des calculs pour savoir comment j'allais m'y prendre pour séduire la brunette. D'ordinaire, c'était simple. Je sortais, une ou deux filles me collaient, je finissais avec (l'une ou l'autre, ou les deux), et je la ou les jetais. Facile.

Mais là, la brunette n'était pas franchement l'archétype de mes proies, et je sentais bien que si je me jetais sur elle pour un câlin sur la plage, j'allais me prendre un râteau. L'idée ne me tentait pas.

Je jetai aussi un regard vers Jasper et ma sœur. Un drôle de pressentiment me disait de me méfier de celui-ci ; il ne semblait pas toujours indifférent au corps de ma sœur. Ma sœur, merde ! Je me doutais bien qu'elle n'était plus vierge, mais j'avais du mal à avaler le fait qu'elle pouvait sortir comme ça avec les garçons. Sans que je le sache.

Mais là, ça allait, il était en train de discuter avec…

Merde ! Avec Bella ! Comment j'avais pu ne pas le voir ?

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, et je les dévisageai avec rage.

Lui, avec un joli sourire ultrabright, et elle, riant sans doute à une blague qu'il devait avoir fait…

Soudain, et pour le coup je l'en remerciai, le grand brun hurla « Tous sur Bella ! », et se jeta sur elle, alors qu'elle se retournait, figée.

Elle poussa un petit cri, et se retrouva entraînée sous l'eau.

Elle ressortit un ou deux mètres plus loin, crachant de l'eau, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

« Putain, EMMETT ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Son ami se marrait, et elle se jeta sur lui à son tour, crochetant ses bras autour de sa large nuque pour essayer de le faire basculer ; mais elle pouvait toujours essayer, elle devait avoir la force d'une mouche comparée à lui.

« J'ai un compte à régler avec lui ! » cria ma sœur en se précipitant vers eux pour essayer d'aider Bella.

Ils se débattirent tous trois quelques instants, Emmett n'ayant pas trop de mal à couler Alice, mais Bella s'étant accrochée de ses bras autour de sa nuque, elle résistait à ses ruades.

La jalousie m'envahit.

Je voulais qu'elle _me_ touche. Que ses bras se nouent autour de _moi_. Ses jambes autour de _ma_ taille. Je voulais qu'elle plaque son corps ruisselant contre le _mien_, et je voulais qu'elle crie _mon_ prénom alors que _je_ l'amènerais à la jouissance.

« Finalement, ces vacances vont être plus intéressantes que je ne le pensais. » fit une voix à côté de moi.

Je me retournai, choqué. C'était Rosalie qui venait de parler. De m'adresser plus de trois mots d'affilée.

Elle posa son regard bleu gris sur moi.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Demandai-je enfin.

Elle secoua la tête avec un rire un peu froid.

« T'es déjà jaloux du fait qu'elle s'accroche à son ami.

- Et toi ? Tu ne l'es pas ? J'ai bien remarqué votre petit jeu de regards.

- Non. Je serais toi, ce ne serait pas d'Emmett dont je me méfierais. Mais de Jazz… »

Je me renfrognai.

Elle eut un ricanement, et fendit l'eau pour plonger, attraper les hanches d'Emmett, et aider Bella et Alice à finalement le couler.

Je jetai un regard à Jasper, qui fixait la scène avec son petit sourire habituel.

Il m'énervait.

Ce gars semblait tourner autour des deux uniques filles auxquelles je ne voulais pas le voir s'intéresser.

Bon, il fallait que je passe à l'action.

Je me dirigeai vers le petit quatuor qui était en train de se séparer ; de ce que je pouvais voir, Rosalie et Emmett allaient reprendre leur danse de la séduction. Tant mieux.

Ma sœur alla nager vers Jasper. Je grognai, mais tant pis… Il allait falloir que je me contente de ce genre de diversion pour me retrouver seul - ou presque - avec ma brunette.

Je fendis l'eau vers elle, préparant déjà ce que je pourrais bien lui dire. Elle me lança un regard noir. Quand je disais qu'elle ne pouvait pas simplement m'ignorer…

« Heureusement que vous vous êtes mises à trois pour le couler.

- C'est ça, moque toi. » siffla-t-elle. « J'suis sûre qu'il en aurait fallu quatre comme toi pour arriver au même résultat. »

Je la saisis brusquement par la taille, et me délectai de sentir une de ses jambes d'enrouler autour de la mienne et ses mains se poser sur mes épaules pour maintenir son équilibre.

Son petit corps trempé, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas trop bouger contre moi, me déclencha une série de frissons jusque dans mon sexe.

« Et tu crois qu'il en faudrait combien comme moi pour te faire perdre pied ? » soufflai-je contre la peau de son cou.

Je la sentis se raidir, mais également frissonner, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en aspirant une gouttelette sur la courbe de son épaule.

Elle choisit de ne pas relever le double sens, et chercha à se dégager de mon étreinte. Je la retins contre moi.

« Lâche-moi, tu voudrais pas qu'on croit que tu t'intéresses à une petite brune sans atout ? » Siffla-t-elle.

Je glissai une main sur la courbe de ses reins.

« Si tu le souhaites. Mais avant, je dois vérifier une chose. »

Ma main glissa jusque sur son postérieur - Hum, ferme et rond, parfait -, et, alors qu'elle commençait à ruer contre moi, j'effleurai sa cuisse, savourant son contact sous l'eau.

« Autant pour moi, tu peux continuer ton régime sandwich. Pas un pet de cellulite. » conclus-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je la relâchai - après tout, elle ne m'appartenait pas… euh, pas encore - et m'éloignai rapidement, la sentant évacuer sa colère en me balançant toute l'eau qu'elle pouvait sur le dos…

**oOo**

Nous nous baignâmes une petite heure, puis les filles commencèrent à avoir froid, et nous décidâmes de rentrer.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos affaires, et commençâmes à nous rhabiller… Sauf Bella, qui, regarda son short encore mouillé avec un grognement.

Elle se rembrunit à une vitesse phénoménale.

« Hey, si tu veux, je peux te ramener ! » Lui lançai-je.

Merde, après tout, j'étais un peu coupable… Même si je ne regrettais pas de l'avoir attrapée, de l'avoir sentie se débattre contre moi, de l'avoir vue sortir trempée de l'eau, d'avoir assisté au mouvement de ses mains sur ses cuisses alors qu'elle faisait glisser le bout de tissu…

Putain, il fallait que j'arrête de penser à ça, ou j'allais avoir un nouveau problème dans mon caleçon.

Je ne regrettais pas non plus de l'avoir fait chier à peu près autant qu'elle m'avait rendu jaloux, à sourire et rire avec les autres.

Mais quand même, j'étais coupable.

« Sûrement pas ! Fit-elle, en colère.

- Oh, Bella, quand même, tu ne vas pas remettre ce short trempé. Intervint Alice.

- Non. »

Ma brunette avait passé sa tunique après s'être sommairement séché, et avait rangé son short avec sa serviette et sa crème dans un petit sac qu'elle avait passé sur son dos.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent quand je la vis prête à partir, juste comme ça - en bikini, avec une tunique transparente.

Je n'étais pas d'accord pour ça. Personne d'autre que moi - et, bon, tant pis, les autres qui étaient avec nous - n'avait le droit de la voir ainsi.

« Fais pas l'enfant, grognai-je alors qu'elle détachait l'antivol de son vélo.

- Va te faire foutre.

- Au passage, ravi de voir que tu me tutoies maintenant.

- J'ai pas assez de respect envers toi pour continuer à te vouvoyer. »

Elle m'envoya un regard noir, et mon ventre frémit de frustration.

N'importe quelle fille qui m'aurait dit ce genre de choses, normalement, je lui aurais tourné le dos et serais passé à la suivante.

Mais elle, merde. Elle, je la voulais encore. Encore plus.

Et ça me frustrait de la voir si insensible à… moi.

Comment je pouvais espérer l'amener dans mon lit alors qu'elle refusait même de monter dans ma voiture ? Enfin, dans mon lit, ou ailleurs, je m'en foutais un peu.

« T'inquiètes, Bells, j'te ramène. » Fit Emmett alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à enfourcher son vélo.

Elle allait refuser, hein ?

« Merci, Emm' ». souffla-t-elle.

Je retins un grognement, et me dirigeai brusquement vers le parking, suivi des autres.

Nous étions tous quatre venus avec ma voiture.

J'entendis un rire derrière moi.

« Tiens, encore un qui doit avoir un truc à compenser ! »

Nous nous retournâmes tous pour voir Bella et Emmett rire en regardant…

Ma Volvo.

Je frémis de colère, mais pris sur moi pour ne pas le montrer.

Tranquillement, je sortis la petite télécommande d'ouverture à distance de ma poche, et la déverrouillai.

Bella, qui avait été celle qui s'était moquée à voix haute, cessa de rire et se mordilla la lèvre.

Mon sexe se durcit rien qu'à cette image.

Je me dirigeai vers elle, passai dans son dos et posai mes mains sur ses hanches en collant mon début d'érection contre ses reins.

« Tu crois ? » soufflai-je à son oreille.

Elle glapit et se raidit.

Je la relâchai, assez fier de moi, et montai en voiture, avec les autres qui nous regardaient étrangement.

Dans mon rétro, avant de partir, je vis Bella ranger un peu n'importe comment son vélo dans le vieux 4x4 de Musclor, et Jess et Mike arriver tout juste de la plage - je les avais oubliés, ces deux-là.

Je démarrai, et m'en allai, encore frustré de cette soirée avec Miss catastrophe comme l'appelaient si bien ses amis…

* * *

**Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Que pensez-vous de la relation Edward / Bella... ?**

**A bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour bonjour !

Bon, je me suis pressée pour le finir celui-là. En fait, parce que j'en avais tapé une première version, mais j'en étais pas fière, et j'arrivais pas à continuer sur ma lancée... J'ai donc effacé une partie et recommencé. En plus, j'ai eu tout un tas de contre-temps qui m'ont empêchée de le mettre en ligne hier...

Je dois faire deux-trois trucs, et je me mets au chap suivant. J'espère pouvoir le poster dans la soirée, mais pour gagner du temps, je réponds pas encore à vos reviews... Désolée. J'essaierai de rattraper ça. En tous cas, je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos commentaires. J'apprécie que vous aimiez cette mini fic !

Je vais tout faire pour poster le dernier chapitre durant la journée de demain, soit avant la fin du concours. Souhaitez-moi bon courage !

Je vous embrasse ! Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

BELLA POV

* * *

**

Bon. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que j'essayais tant bien que mal d'éviter Monsieur Edward Cullen. Heureusement que je n'avais qu'un mi-temps à la colo, et que la plupart du temps, on ne voyait pas pointer le bout de son nez avant 11 heures !

Je me démerdais toujours pour bosser dans les coins à l'opposé de la piscine ou de son bungalow. Et quand Alice venait me parler de soirée plage, j'invoquais différentes raisons pour justifier mon absence… Emmett, Mike, Jessica, et Embry, un autre de mes collègues, un Indien que je connaissais depuis des années, s'y rendaient toujours, eux, en compagnie des Volturi. Je voyais bien d'ailleurs le petit manège entre Rosalie et Emmett.

Vendredi après-midi, Alice avait quand même réussi à me convaincre de faire les boutiques avec elle.

J'avais proposé de passer la chercher. Histoire que ce ne soit pas son frère qui l'emmène.

Elle avait râlé en voyant mon véhicule. Une vieille Chevrolet à mini benne. Tout ce que j'avais trouvé à lui rétorquer, ce fut « Au moins, tu vas avoir de la place pour mettre tous les sacs qu'on va acheter ».

Elle avait acquiescé en montant dans ma camionnette.

Et j'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'on puisse avoir une telle folie des achats ! Nous étions parties le matin à 10 heures, avions commencé en force les boutiques, puis nous étions arrêtées, moi, déjà crevée, dans un petit restau sympa pour déjeuner. J'avais cru qu'après ça, en pleine digestion, Alice se calmerait, mais non ! Elle était repartie en sautillant, me traînant tant bien que mal derrière elle, pour faire les magasins.

_* Flash-back *_

« Oh, allez, Bella, essaie cette robe !

- Alice ! Même si elle m'allait… Je ne pourrais carrément pas me la payer. Ça m'ennuie ! »

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle essayait de me convaincre de passer une robe qui avait attiré son regard. Allant jusqu'à me menacer de me l'acheter pour que j'accepte de la porter.

J'avais bien sûr refusé. Merde, c'était super cher, elle nous avait traîné dans une boutique de luxe ! Au passage, la vendeuse m'avait jeté un regard dédaigneux quand j'avais passé les portes, habillée de mon vieux jean troué et d'un débardeur tout simple. Mais elle s'était tue, notant sans doute que le démon sur pattes qui m'accompagnait n'était pas franchement du même monde que moi.

Alice me sortit sa carte Joker. Ses yeux de cocker.

Je poussai un soupir énervé, et saisis la robe pour aller m'enfermer dans une cabine.

Dieu, j'avais jamais vu de cabine aussi luxueuse.

De lourds rideaux en velours pourpre, et qui, miracle, ne laissaient passer aucun jour sur les côtés, contrairement aux rideaux dont j'avais l'habitude dans les boutiques que je fréquentais. Un petit banc pour s'asseoir… Pour quoi ? Pour retirer ses chaussures ? Plusieurs portemanteaux, et des lumières autour de l'immense glace.

J'en restai ébahie.

« Bon, Bella, t'en es où ? »

C'était la voix d'Alice. Elle me tira de mes pensées, et je me déshabillai en vitesse, pour passer la robe noire…

Plus moulante que je ne l'aurais cru. Mais, mince…

Alice avait eu raison. Elle était… Parfaite. J'avais presque honte de porter, l'espace de quelques secondes, un tel vêtement.

Pourtant, même si elle était assez habillée, elle ne l'était pas de manière ostentatoire, et je pourrais facilement la porter à une simple soirée. C'était une robe plutôt simple, finalement ; dos-nu, nouée derrière la nuque, elle mettait en valeur ma poitrine, et épousait ma taille et mes hanches, me donnant des formes sensuelles que je ne pensais pas avoir.

La fameuse Alice, impatiente, passa sa tête dans la cabine.

« Oh ! Elle te va super bien ! C'est génial ! »

Elle entra dans la cabine, frappant des mains avec engouement. Pas qu'il y avait énormément de place, mais bon, on passait à deux. Elle me fit tourner, admirant avec émerveillement la façon dont la robe moulait mes formes.

« Il faut que tu la prennes. C'est obligatoire.

- Alice ! » Soufflai-je. « Je regrette, j'ai pas les moyens.

- Mais je te l'achète !

- Non ! Je peux pas accepter ça ! C'est… beaucoup trop.

- Bon. On fait un deal. Tu prends cette robe, tu en payes ce que tu peux, et je paie le reste. Ça remboursera l'essence que tu as dépensé pour l'aller retour entre le camping et la ville. »

Je voulus protester, mais son regard m'en empêcha.

« En plus, je suis sûre qu'il consomme comme un trou ton camion. » crut-elle bon d'ajouter.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et elle haussa les sourcils, l'air de me demander où était le nouveau problème. Je la quittai des yeux pour me regarder à nouveau dans le miroir.

« Ok… » soufflai-je, vaincue.

_* Fin du Flash-back. *_

Bon, et maintenant, je me trouvais avec sur les bras une robe chère, et que je ne savais même pas à quelle occasion porter…

Ok, j'avais bien eu une idée. Il y avait la fête du camping, ce soir, samedi. Organisée par le directeur, elle avait lieu sur la plage ; il était prévu que je m'y rende avec tous mes collègues.

Il y aurait bien sûr aussi Alice, les Volturi, et… Ben, Edward.

De toutes façons, à quoi bon l'éviter plus ? Il allait finir par comprendre que je le faisais exprès, et ça, ma fierté refusait de l'avouer. Non mais oh !

Et puis, en plus… Ils partaient à la fin de la semaine prochaine. Ils ne restaient que deux semaines au camping.

Bref… C'était pas vraiment, en dépit des clients souvent riches, une soirée vraiment huppée - rappelons que je travaillais pour un camping quatre étoiles -, donc finalement je m'étais décidée pour un dos nu noir, un jean légèrement évasé vers le bas, et des sandales noires.

Alice allait être ravie, du moins je l'espérais ; j'avais pas envie qu'elle me casse les pieds à me parler de ma tenue.

« Bon, Jake. On dirait que ça sera bon pour ce soir ! » fis-je à mon poisson rouge. (*)

Il ne me répondit rien, ne me regarda pas, et continua à faire des tours dans son bocal.

Hé, quoi ? Je l'avais gagné à une fête foraine il y avait de cela un an. Tu parles d'un cadeau d'ailleurs. Il n'était pas très câlin, et son aquarium était une plaie à vidanger. Mais bon. J'étais pas de ceux capables de jeter un être innocent dans la cuvette des chiottes.

Nous avions prévu de nous retrouver à 20 heures sur la plage ; à la fête du camping, tout le monde pouvait y aller. Même les non résidents et ceux qui n'y travaillaient pas ; parce que finalement, tout le monde consommait au moins un des alcools hors de prix, et les organisateurs y trouvaient leurs bénéfs.

Je dînai donc vite fait, le ventre noué, avant de me débarbouiller un peu et d'aller m'habiller dans ma chambre.

Je tournai quelques minutes face au psyché, me mordillant la lèvre. Une vraie fille superficielle. Je me faisais honte, presque.

Quelque part, j'aimais bien ça… J'avais dû prendre trop de coups de soleil. C'était la seule explication.

Je me brossai rapidement les cheveux, les laissant descendre en vagues sur mes épaules, attrapai un bracelet en argent que des amies m'avaient offert pour un de mes anniversaires, et enfilai mes chaussures - sans talon, c'était moins risqué.

J'étais prête.

Je soufflai et jetai un coup d'œil à mon réveil.

Merde, il était pas loin de 20 heures déjà. Bon, j'allais être en retard…

Je voulus descendre un peu trop rapidement les escaliers menant à ma porte d'entrée, mais faillis dégringoler ; heureusement, née avec une maladresse exceptionnelle, j'avais développé une capacité à me rattraper à ce qui se trouvait à portée de mes mains.

En l'occurrence, la rambarde d'escalier.

Ça faisait quand même une sacrée poussée d'adrénaline.

Je descendis les dernières marches plus calmement et sortis, refermant derrière moi. Heureusement que mon père, flic, était de garde ce soir. Il aurait fait une syncope à me voir sortir grimée ainsi.

Je montai dans ma camionnette toute propre - j'avais passé ma matinée à la nettoyer, de peur de salir ma robe. _Alice, sort de ce corps… _- et démarrai rapidement, me mettant en route avec un « Et c'est parti… »

**oOo**

Peu de monde était déjà arrivé quand je fis mon apparition sur la plage.

Enfin, une centaine de personnes. Pas plus.

Je repérai ma bande d'amis… Avec les Cullen et les Volturi, bien entendu, un peu plus loin, et me dirigeai vers eux, transpirant presque à la crainte de m'affaler dans le sable.

Mais je réussis sans trop de mal à franchir les quelques mètres nous séparant.

« Hey, Bella arrive enfin ! » cria Emmett avant que je ne les aie rejoints.

Je continuai d'avancer, et entendis sur mon côté droit quelques jeunes ricaner.

« P'tin, regarde le beau p'tit lot qui se ramène. »

Je les fusillai du regard.

« C'est ça, regarde, parce que tu toucheras pas ! » lançai-je aigrement, avant de poursuivre mon chemin.

Les autres riaient.

« Ouh ouh, de mauvaise humeur Swan ?

- Quoi ? » me défendis-je. « Je n'ai fait que les prévenir d'un état de fait !

- Serais-tu coincée ? » susurra le gars qui hantait mes pensées depuis pas loin d'une semaine.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil, et mon cœur manqua de s'arrêter.

Il était simplement… Parfait, dans sa chemise noire et son jean sombre. Ses yeux émeraudes brillaient d'une manière étrange, et ses cheveux savamment décoiffés donnaient envie d'y glisser les mains.

Je me retins de déglutir, et me reconnectai.

« J'suis plutôt pas intéressée.

- Oh, vraiment ? Pour quelle raison ? Ils ne sont pas assez mignons pour toi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Qu'au vu de mon physique, je devrais me contenter de ce que je trouve ?

- Absolument pas. Bien au contraire.

- Serait-ce une sorte de compliment ?

- Peut-être as-tu quelqu'un à éblouir ? Éluda-t-il.

- Et peut-être suis-je déjà prise. »

Notre petit échange se conclut ainsi ; nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux un moment. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, et je sentais bien que mes joues avaient rosi.

Je me retournai soudain vers les autres, incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps ; Rosalie nous regardait avec un petit sourire à la fois froid et satisfait - elle m'inquiétait, par moments, cette fille -, Jasper nous étudiait d'un regard critique, et Emmett se chamaillait avec Alice.

Embry arriva soudain.

« Hey, les potes ! Désolé du retard. Vous devinerez pas. Je devais passer chercher Jessica vu que c'est sur ma route, mais figurez-vous que j'avais beau frapper, elle répondait pas. J'ai commencé à pousser la porte, et là, j'ai entendu « Merde ! Ça doit être mes parents ! ». Y avait un pantalon de mec dans l'entrée. Y a Mike, ce looser, qui a passé la tête, et vous savez quoi ? J'suis sûre que son caleçon de maître nageur, il le rembourre, parce que sérieux, elle est minusc…

- Oh, merde, Embry ! T'étais pas obligé ! » Râlai-je avec une moue dégoûtée.

Emmett, lui, se marrait.

« J'en étais certain.

- Et c'est ça qui justifie ton retard ? Dis plutôt que t'es resté participer. Commenta Alice.

- Non mais t'es pas bien ou quoi ?

- Quoi ? Mike t'attire pas ? Rit Emmett.

- Non, j'préfère les beaux mecs musclés comme toi, ironisa Embry en s'accrochant à son cou.

- Hey, Bella aussi était en retard. T'as vu des beaux mecs à poil ? Plaisanta Alice

- Les potins, les potins ! » scanda Emmett d'une voix féminine, une main posée sur les reins d'Embry comme dans une parodie de posture amoureuse.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai, disons, mis plus de temps que prévu à me préparer. »

Embry prit un air choqué.

« Toi ? Le monde à l'envers. »

Je lui adressai un regard noir.

« Et si on allait danser ? » coupa soudain Rosalie.

Je soufflai de soulagement. Elle était peut-être bizarre, mais là, elle venait de me sauver.

Elle attrapa la main d'Emmett sans même attendre de réponse, et se dirigea vers la piste de danse. Embry, lui, nous délaissa pour aller voir des connaissances qu'il avait, et Alice se mordit la lèvre en jetant un regard à la dérobée à Jasper, qui, souriant, lui proposa son coude pour l'entraîner vers la piste.

Et merde. Je faisais quoi, moi, maintenant ?

Tout compte fait, je ne la remerciais pas, la Rosalie Volturi.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au groupe qu'Embry avait rejoint ; et j'y reconnus un ou deux gars. Quil, et Jared. Bon, vu que je les connaissais, j'allais aller leur dire bonjour, hein ?

Je voulus partir vers eux, mais une main se posa doucement, presque timidement sur mon épaule, et je me retournai, un peu surprise.

Edward Cullen me fixait intensément.

" Tu accepterais cette danse avec moi ?" me demanda-t-il, comme... Torturé.

Malgré moi, je frissonnai.

"Pardon ?

- Accepterais-tu de...

- Oui, ok, ça, j'avais compris... Euh..."

_Je dois répondre quoi, au juste ?_

« Euh... Un oui me ferait plaisir. » fit-il avec un sourire ravageur.

Je virai direct à l'écarlate.

« Me dis pas que j'ai pensé à voix haute ? »

Il rit, et je me sentis comme hypnotisée.

« Si. »

Et merde.

Tant pis, j'étais condamnée à danser avec cet enfoiré.

Un enfoiré, ouais... Pourtant, mon cœur se mit à battre connement plus fort quand il prit ma main dans la sienne, plus fraîche, agréable, et qu'il me guida vers la piste.

« Je ne sais pas danser » me souvins-je soudain, un peu paniquée.

Il me sourit.

« Suis-moi juste. »

Un de ses bras se posa sagement sur mes reins, et je me mordillai la lèvre pour réprimer un gémissement. Son autre main saisit la mienne.

Il sentait franchement bon ce salaud.

J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise, mais plus parce qu'il fallait danser que parce que j'étais avec lui. La danse n'était pas mon fort. Ma maladresse...

En revanche, dans ses bras, j'étais bien. Vraiment bien.

Il alla doucement, me permettant de suivre son pas. Me fit tourner lentement, me regardant dans les yeux – son regard était d'une telle intensité... -, puis me ramena contre lui. Un peu rassurée, je commençai à onduler légèrement du bassin, me laissant couler entre ses bras plus forts que je ne l'aurais cru d'un premier abord – l'autre jour, il avait bien réussi à me soulever comme si je ne pesais rien pour m'amener à la mer -, essayant de respirer par petites bouffées pour ne pas tomber en pâmoison devant lui, intoxiquée par son parfum.

Je comprenais comment il les avait, toutes les filles avec qui je supposais qu'il sortait. Encore, s'il n'y avait eu que les yeux émeraude... Les magnifiques cheveux bronze... Le charmant sourire en coin... Le regard intense, du style qui vous faisait sentir unique... S'il n'y avait pas eu, en plus, l'odeur, je devais bien l'avouer, excitante, et la façon dont son corps se fondait contre le vôtre...

Oh, rien à faire. Il était canon, il n'y avait rien à en dire de plus.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que la chanson s'était terminée quand il me stoppa.

Je me glaçai. Hey, je ne voulais pas qu'il croie... Ok, qu'il _sache_ que j'étais sous le charme ! Merde !

Je me retournai vers lui quand je fus sûre d'être capable de lui faire un sourire froid.

« Merci pour la danse. »

Ses yeux brillaient de quelque chose que je ne sus définir, mais je ne m'y attarderais pas. Son regard éveillait trop de sensations que j'aurais préféré ne pas ressentir.

Un instant, je cru qu'il allait me retenir.

Un instant de plus, je l'espérai.

Et l'instant d'après, il m'attira presque violemment à lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

J'eus un son tirant entre le gémissement et l'exclamation de surprise, et mon corps s'enflamma.

Au début, ses lèvres ne firent qu'embrasser doucement les miennes, presque immobiles. J'étais figée, et je me doutais qu'il le sentait.

Puis sa langue caressa ma bouche, et je perdis pied, entrouvrant mes lèvres tout en glissant une main dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher de moi, et l'autre sous l'ourlet de sa chemise pour... Parce que je le _voulais_.

Il me plaqua à lui en approfondissant notre baiser, et je commençai à manquer d'air – mais merde, j'aurais aussi bien pu crever maintenant.

Il finit par casser notre baiser, reposant son front contre le mien, reprenant son souffle. Ses yeux restèrent fermés une demi-seconde, puis s'ouvrirent pour plonger dans les miens.

Son regard fit battre mon cœur plus fort, beaucoup trop fort. Ses bras m'enlaçaient toujours, me maintenant contre lui dans une étreinte possessive, et je sentais contre mon ventre la preuve de son désir pour moi, ce qui, au lieu de me gêner, me donnait envie de gémir.

Je me mordillai la lèvre à nouveau, craignant de laisser échapper un son que je pourrais regretter.

« Fais pas ça... » murmura-t-il en regardant intensément ma bouche.

Par réflexe, je passai ma langue dessus, et rougis en voyant son regard s'assombrir encore plus. Il leva un pouce vers ma bouche et le passa lentement, alors que je me retenais d'embrasser sa main.

« As-tu quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

Je sursautai.

« Quoi ?

- Un petit ami ? »

Je lui lançai un regard nerveux. J'avais pas envie de lui mentir. J'avais pas non plus envie de lui dire que ma vie sentimentale était un désert. Cela amena un sentiment de malaise en moi.

Comment j'avais pu oublier, l'espace d'un baiser, à quel point j'étais banale face à lui ?

Pourquoi m'avait-il donc embrassée, d'ailleurs ? Était-ce le manque ? Il n'avait rencontré personne l'intéressant sur le camping ? Il était vrai que la plupart des clients avaient soit la quarantaine ou plus, soit entre 6 mois et 13 ans.

Je baissai les yeux, un peu amère.

« J'ai personne. » fis-je froidement – et cette fois, je n'eus pas à me forcer.

Je me détachai de lui, même si j'eus l'impression qu'il résista une demi-seconde – l'effet de mon imagination, je suppose -, et je m'éloignai, me passant une main dans les cheveux.

J'étais paumée et ne savais pas où j'allais ni ce que j'allais faire, mais fort heureusement, Jasper me sauva la mise en m'interceptant rapidement.

« Hé, stop ! T'es ma prochaine cavalière. »

Il rit, et je le regardai sans comprendre alors qu'il m'entraînait vers la piste.

Je notai un peu plus coin le regard d'Alice dans notre direction et m'en sentis gênée.

« Je pensais que tu allais concentrer tes efforts sur la fille Cullen. » lâchai-je soudain.

Il eut un sourire.

« Tu as remarqué ?

-J'ai les yeux en face des trous, et c'est largement suffisant pour voir vos jeux tu sais.

-Mais ne t'en fais pas, je concentre effectivement mes efforts sur elle.

-Et c'est dans le but de la draguer que tu m'invites à danser ?

-Nan. Ça, c'est dans le but qu'Edward te drague. »

Je me raidis, et il s'efforça de me remettre à danser.

« Pardon ?

-Alice a vu son jeu ; moi aussi, au demeurant. Et vu qu'on n'a pas trois ans, hein, on essaie d'accélérer les choses.

-Je crois que je vais pas aimer, mais explique-toi. Fis-je froidement.

-Oh, Bella... On vient de convenir avec sa sœur de ne pas sortir ensemble devant les autres uniquement pour que je puisse le rendre un peu jaloux. Te pose pas de questions. Aies juste l'air un peu sous mon incroyable charme et attends de voir ce qui se passera. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à sa pointe de rire ; parce qu'une chose était sûre, c'était qu'il ne se prenait pas la tête. Il sourit.

« Voilà, comme ça, c'est très bien. » murmura-t-il à mon oreille en me rapprochant de lui.

Je glissai une main sur son épaule, et quand nous nous écartâmes un peu, je le fixai dans les yeux. Cela me permettait de ne pas laisser mes pensées vagabonder en même temps que mon regard. Je ne voulais pas voir l'objet de mon trouble tout de suite. Même si mon cœur cognait un peu lourdement à l'idée qu'il pourrait éprouver un semblant de jalousie.

Nous dansâmes quelques minutes – l'espace de deux chansons -, et Jasper me raccompagna, un bras sur mes épaules – ni trop distant, ni trop proche – vers nos amis.

Pourquoi j'avais pensé « nos amis », moi ?

_Parce que vous formez un petit groupe, bécasse..._

Je me pinçai mentalement les lèvres. Merde, j'en avais marre de m'insulter moi-même.

Quand nous nous arrêtâmes, je levai le regard.

Et la première paire d'yeux sur laquelle je tombai fut verte...

**oOo**

**

* * *

Edward POV

* * *

**

Je me foutais qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas.

Je me foutais qu'elle soit accompagnée ou non, ça ne changerait pas la façon dont je comptais bien me comporter avec elle les prochains jours.

Je me foutais du temps que ça allait prendre.

Mais je voulais l'embrasser encore, sentir ses fines mains agripper mon tee-shirt, glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux épais, voir le désir et la timidité dans ses yeux chocolat, la plaquer contre moi, lui retirer ses vêtements un à un et vénérer ce corps, cette peau laiteuse, m'enivrer de son goût et de son odeur... Je voulais tout. Je voulais la caresser jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande grâce et l'entendre jouir dans mes bras.

Et s'il y avait une chose dont je ne me foutais pas, c'était de la voir sourire et rire, danser avec un autre.

Devant moi.

J'étais furieux.

Je supposais qu'elle avait pu le lire dans mon regard quand elle était revenue avec Jasper ; je l'avais clairement vue tressaillir.

Elle avait détourné le regard, et avait soigneusement évité de poser ses yeux dans ma direction depuis. Que ce fut quand nous étions tous au bar, quand nous avions discuté en marchant un peu sur la plage, ou quand elle avait annoncé qu'elle rentrait chez elle.

Elle nous avait tous salués de loin, ignorant Emmett qui s'amusait à geindre qu'elle ne leur faisait pas la bise, et s'était enfuie à pas rapides vers le parking.

Elle n'avait même pas vu que je l'avais suivie, ignorant le petit sourire satisfait de ma sœur.

Je la rattrapai quand elle arrivait à sa camionnette, et la plaquai contre, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et de mécontentement.

« Edward ?

-Dis-moi, Bella, ça t'amuse de jouer sur deux tableaux ?

-Pardon ? Se révolta-t-elle.

-Dommage que Jasper ne t'ait pas embrassé, lui aussi. T'aurais bien voulu, non ? »

Je la maintenais contre sa camionnette sans la toucher – et ça me tuait. Mes deux mains posées de chaque côté de sa tête me brûlaient de l'envie de caresser sa peau offerte.

Elle se renfrogna.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi.

-Sans doute, oui. C'est pour ça que tu as dansé avec lui.

-Tu danses jamais avec des potes toi ? Tu ne réserves ça qu'aux filles que tu veux choper ?

-Bien, oui, en effet. »

Elle se figea, et ses yeux se rétrécirent. Je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de dire – peut-être vrai, mais pas très habile si je voulais la séduire. _Quel con_.

« Enfin jusqu'à ce soir. Me rattrapai-je.

-Quel soulagement ! Ironisa-t-elle.

-Pas que tu ne m'intéresses pas.

-Mais vois-tu, en une semaine, ça va t'être dur de me mettre dans ton lit. » fit-elle avec colère.

Je souris et décollai une main de la tôle orangée pour passer doucement mon index sur la joue de ma Miss Catastrophe préférée.

« Alice ne t'a pas dit ? Nous avons prolongé notre séjour de deux semaines. »

Elle perdit un peu de sa superbe, et je sentis ma virilité se durcir à la vue de sa nervosité apparente.

Commençait-elle à douter de sa résistance à mes charmes ?

« Ah… Super. Fit-elle d'une voix crispée.

- Tu mens mal.

- Pourquoi mentirais-je donc ? »

Je redressai la tête, et la considérai avec intensité, cherchant à lire en elle la réponse à sa question.

« C'est vrai, ça. Pourquoi tu mentirais ? » murmurai-je.

Elle ne répondit rien. J'inclinai la tête de manière à presque frôler ses lèvres, décollant prudemment ma main encore sur sa camionnette pour la poser sur sa hanche.

« Pourquoi ? » répétai-je encore plus bas.

Son odeur me donnait envie de la dévorer, et je m'aperçus qu'elle, de son côté, retenait sa respiration. Le moment était intense et je me forçai à ne pas la plaquer durement contre moi, et la prendre contre soin foutu véhicule.

Je pris une bouffée d'air, et son odeur m'envahit, faisant gonfler la vague de désir en moi. Mes mains, l'une sur sa hanche et l'autre sur son cou, me brûlaient, et j'avais soudain envie de les sentir courir le long de son corps.

Elle m'agaçait. M'obligeait à me tenir sur mes gardes. M'attirait. Il arrivait que mes yeux ne puissent plus la lâcher, comme en cet instant précis. J'avais envie de la serrer fort, jusqu'à lui faire mal, uniquement pour la garder contre moi, et j'avais envie de la rendre folle de bonheur - à peu près autant qu'elle me rendait fou de désir.

J'avais _besoin_ d'elle.

Et, au lieu que cela m'effraie… J'étais excité par cette idée. D'une manière plus profonde que sexuelle, soit dit en passant.

Je n'étais pas con. Et quelque chose me disait que même en Italie, ses grand yeux chocolat ne me lâcheraient pas de sitôt.

Je voulais la faire mienne. Mais pas maintenant. Parce que je voulais qu'elle ait autant conscience que moi de cette attraction entrer nous.

Alice serait ravie si elle pouvait lire mes pensées. Elle qui voulait tant que j'aie une petite amie.

_Hey, c'est pas dit que tu la veuille comme petite amie ! Ça reste une putain d'emmerdeuse !_

Mmh. Je verrais bien. En attendant, il allait falloir que je trouve un moyen pour la séduire.

Et pour commencer, j'allais simplement l'attiser.

Aussi dur que cela me fut, je rompis soudain tout contact, et me reculai d'un pas.

« Bonne nuit. »

Je m'éloignai, l'entendant presque hoqueter alors que l'air s'infiltrait à nouveau dans ses poumons...

* * *

**Alors ? Avez-vous aimé ? ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello tout le monde !

Eh bien eh bien, je me suis pressée de vous le terminer celui-là. Rah, vous n'imaginez même pas à quelle heure je me suis levée pour le finir, lol. C'est vraiment que vos reviews me motivent.

Je vous remercie tous de vos commentaires et mises en alerte/favori. J'ai les chevilles qui enflent. Et si je déplore de ne plus avoir qu'un chapitre à écrire pour cette fiction (hey, je me suis attachée à mes personnages !), je suis à bloc pour conclure cette histoire dans la journée !

Je vous livre ici le chapitre le plus long jusque là, et sans doute celui où il se passe le plus de choses... Prévoyez les glaçons !

Bonne lecture !

_P.S : Masch : Tu m'as fait remarquer, pour ta review à mon chapitre 3, que j'avais fait apparaître Jake et que je ne l'avais plus nommé par la suite... C'est vrai, c'est une erreur de ma part, merci de l'avoir relevée ^^ ! Je l'avais rajouté comme perso à la base, mais finalement, il n'avait aucun intérêt (désolée pour la team Jacob), dans cette fic, surtout qu'elle est courte. Donc je l'ai transformé en poisson rouge ! Soyez rassuré(e)s, Jacob addicts ! Il reste le meilleur ami de Bella ! Mouhahaha..._

**

* * *

Bella POV

* * *

**

J'avais eu tout le dimanche pour me remettre de ce qui s'était passé pendant la soirée du camping, sur la plage – le baiser d'Edward, cette attirance incroyable qui m'avait étouffée, ses paroles et ses regards –.

Mais si j'avais su, je me serais en plus préparée à ce qui se passa la semaine suivante.

**oOo**

_Lundi._

J'arrivai au camping à l'heure pile, essoufflée d'avoir pédalé plus vite que d'habitude. Je m'étais levée plus tard que prévu – foutus rêves d'une paire d'yeux verts –, avais eu du mal à émerger, à me préparer, et, enfin, avais eu une poussée d'adrénaline en voyant l'heure sur la pendule de ma cuisine.

Je courus au local des employés, où Emmett me regarda arriver avec un sourcil levé.

« Ben t'as le feu aux trousses Bells ?

-Ne fais pas de commentaire, s'il te plaît... Y a quoi à faire aujourd'hui ?

-Plusieurs mobil-homes. Enfin pour les femmes. Nous autres hommes virils avons d'autres tâches. »

Je lui lançai un regard faussement méprisant, alors qu'il bombait le torse, et ris en secouant la tête.

« Bon, c'est parti. »

J'attrapai les seaux dans lesquels je transportais le matériel de nettoyage, et allai à l'armoire des produits.

« J'suis en train de tailler les haies autour de la piscine si tu me cherches ! » Me fit Emmett en quittant le local.

Je soufflai un bon coup, et attrapai deux seaux. Jessica arrivait au moment où j'allais sortir. Je la briefai rapidement sur les tâches du jour, et la quittai avec un à tout à l'heure. Elle avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres et étrangement, j'avais pas trop envie de l'entendre parler de son week-end avec Mike.

J'attaquai par un mobil home un peu isolé – tranquillité, douce tranquillité... -, et me mis rapidement à chantonner.

**oOo**

A midi, quand je rejoignis les autres à l'endroit où nous avions l'habitude de déjeuner, j'eus la surprise – plus gênante que désagréable – d'y voir Edward, Alice, Jasper et Rosalie.

Bon, au moins, trop occupé avec sa blonde, Emmett allait pas me saouler aujourd'hui.

Je m'affalai sur une chaise avec une grâce éléphantesque après avoir salué de la main les amis italiens.

« Ben Bells t'as l'air crevée.

-Depuis quand tu m'appelles Bells,_ Al' _?

-J'ai entendu Emmett t'appeler comme ça.

-Faut pas écouter tout ce que dit Emmett.

-T'aimes pas ce surnom ? » fit l'intéressé en se prenant le cœur d'une main, faussement blessé.

J'eus un petit sourire avant de rire en secouant la tête ; puis je croisai le regard émeraude d'Edward, fixé sur moi comme avec... faim.

Je rougis en baissant la tête, et attrapai mon sandwich.

« Hey, Bells. Soirée plage demain au fait. » annonça Emmett.

Je n'eus d'autre choix que de hocher la tête.

**oOo**

_Mardi._

Je garai ma camionnette sur le parking de la plage, ne voulant pas risquer de rentrer trempée en vélo, comme ça avait bien failli se passer la dernière fois.

_Ne voulant pas risquer d'entendre Edward te proposer de te ramener, surtout._

Je gardai mentalement le silence, ne désirant pas m'engueuler une fois de plus avec ma conscience.

Quand j'arrivai sur la plage, il y avait déjà Emmett et les italiens.

Emmett embrassant goulument la belle blonde, soit dit en passant.

J'arrivai au niveau d'Alice en le regardant vaguement.

« C'est bon ? Ils sont casés ? Demandai-je.

-Pas vraiment. Ton pote a juste voulu donner un cours de french kiss à ma sœur. Répondit Jasper.

-Oh. Et ça te dérange pas ? Le taquinai-je.

-C'est plutôt que si je voulais lui casser la gueule pour une idiote question d'honneur, je m'y ferais plutôt mal. J'ai conscience de mes limites. »

Nous rîmes.

« C'est plutôt long comme leçon, vous trouvez pas ? Intervint Alice.

-Jalouse ? » Fit Jasper en haussant suggestivement les sourcils.

Elle eut un sourire goguenard.

« Oui. Bells, tu veux bien me donner un cours de french kiss aussi ? » fit-elle en papillonnant des yeux et passant ses bras autour de ma taille.

J'écarquillai les yeux, à l'instar de Jasper, et elle éclata de rire.

« Allez, tout le monde à l'eau ! » Cria-t-elle en lâchant ma taille pour saisir ma main et se mettre à courir en direction de la mer.

Je manquai de trébucher, mais réussis à récupérer mon équilibre et à la suivre.

« Putain c'est froid ! » Râlai-je en entrant dans l'eau.

Deux bras m'entourèrent, chauds.

« Et maintenant, ça va mieux ? » Susurra une voix à mon oreille.

Je tressaillis, et me dégageai de l'étreinte d'Edward.

« Euh... ça ira, merci. »

Je plongeai directement dans les petites vagues, réprimant un cri d'inconfort.

Je devais être tarée pour préférer l'eau trop fraîche à l'étreinte bouillante du Dieu grec... Ou italien... Avec moi.

_Ou bien tu cherches à te préserver..._

Pour une fois, j'étais plutôt en accord avec ma conscience.

Je ne nageai que très peu, et retournai rapidement sur la plage, étendant ma serviette pour m'étendre dessus, sur le ventre.

J'enfouis ma tête dans mes bras.

Le soleil commença à me chauffer la peau. Même à 20 h 00 passées, il faisait relativement chaud. Il fallait dire que la journée avait été cuisante.

Je sentais le soleil et le sel. Cela me détendit.

Au point que je ne sentis même pas quand on s'assit à côté de moi.

Des doigts commencèrent à tracer une ligne sur mon dos, suivant ma colonne vertébrale ; je sursautai, et me redressai pour croiser le regard un peu grave d'Edward.

Je ne pus même pas parler. Qu'aurais-je dit ? Ma gorge était serrée.

Le regard sombre, il se coucha sur le flanc, me faisant face. Ses doigts se relevèrent, et revinrent se poser sur ma hanche, où ils se mirent à tracer de douces arabesques, m'obligeant à me mordre la lèvre ; ce qui dut lui échapper, car son regard émeraude suivait le mouvement de ses doigts sur ma peau.

Il traça la courbe de ma hanche, le creux de ma taille, remonta jusque juste en dessous de ma poitrine, effleurant mon haut de maillot du pouce, et je retins de justesse un gémissement, mais ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, presque inconsciemment, et je me sentis soudain humide dans mon bas de bikini – cette fois, pas à cause de l'eau salée.

Ses doigts redescendirent sur ma hanche, puis, soudain, il la retira comme s'il s'était brûlé, et se coucha sur le ventre, la tête dans les bras.

Deux secondes après, Emmett s'affalait lourdement à côté de moi.

Super.

Je ne savais même pas ce qui venait de se passer...

**oOo**

_Mercredi._

« Aujourd'hui, je vous réquisitionne pour balayer les toits des bungalows. »

C'était la voix du patron, qui s'était pointé au local des employés. Il nous demandait à Emmett, Embry, et moi de monter sur les toits des bungalows pour y passer un coup de balai, décoller la mousse qui s'était accrochée au fil des années.

Emmett serra les lèvres.

« Je veux pas paraître macho, hein, Bells, le prends pas mal, mais chef, je crois que vous êtes un peu léger là... C'est pas trop notre boulot, surtout à Bella, et vos échelles sont bancales.

-Je ne veux pas de commentaire Mac Carthy. Je commande, vous exécutez.

-Mais...

-C'est ok, Emmet. » coupai-je.

On allait exécuter les ordres, hein, on était payés pour ça ! Je tenais pas à me faire virer pour un faux prétexte de mutinerie. Et puis passer le balai sur les toits ou sur le sol, où était la différence ?

**oOo**

Ben je l'avais vite comprise la différence.

Déjà, Emmett n'avait pas tort en disant que les échelles étaient toutes bancales. Du moins, la mienne dansait la java dès que je posais le pied dessus.

Ensuite, le toit était légèrement pentu. Pas beaucoup, hein. Mais suffisamment pour que, si on trébuchait, on vienne à bouffer le sol 3 ou 4 mètres plus bas.

Et, enfin, les tuiles n'étaient pas hyper stables. Et avec ma maladresse légendaire, je suais à grosses gouttes en me concentrant pour pas glisser avec l'une d'elles.

Je frottai tant bien que mal deux toits, soupirant de soulagement à chaque fois que je reposais le pied sur le sol. La poussière et la mousse s'envolaient, dégueulassant le bitume autour des bungalows ; ça, c'était le travail des autres filles de l'équipe de nettoyage de ramasser. Elles avaient commencé par une autre tâche, et ne venaient que quand la personne sur le toit avait fini son boulot pour ne pas s'en coller plein les cheveux.

Du coup, celui qui était sur le toit se retrouvait seul comme un con.

Et, au troisième, ce ne fut pas ma maladresse mais ma malchance qui me rattrapa.

Je venais de finir le toit, et me pointai au bord pour descendre à l'échelle quand une tuile se délogea et dégringola pour se briser sur la dalle de bitume. Déséquilibrée, je poussai un cri, me rattrapai à l'échelle – bien sûr –, mais celle-ci, bancale, se cassa la gueule et je me retins de tomber tant bien que mal en m'aplatissant sur les autres tuiles .

**oOo**

**

* * *

Edward POV

* * *

**

J'étais en train de chercher Bella quand je l'entendis crier. Ok, je ne reconnus pas tout de suite son cri, et il fut très court ; mais je me dirigeai, un peu inquiet, vers la source du son.

Et je la repérai, visiblement à court de souffle, la main sur le ventre, assise au bord du toit d'un bungalow, la main crispée sur une tuile, regardant une échelle couchée à terre.

J'eus un sourire goguenard.

« Eh bien, Isabella, on a du mal à descendre ? »

Je savais, pour avoir entendu Emmett se moquer gentiment la veille, qu'elle détestait son prénom.

Elle me lança un regard où régnait encore le choc, et je fronçai les sourcils.

Je me rapprochai d'elle.

« Il y a un problème ?

-Euh... Je sais qu'on n'est pas vraiment potes, mais... Tu voudrais bien me remettre l'échelle en place s'il te plaît ? » me demanda-t-elle presque timidement.

Dans n'importe quel autre cas, j'en aurais peut-être profité pour la charrier un peu, mais là, elle avait l'air pas super bien, et finalement, je me demandais ce qu'elle foutait sur ce toit.

Je redressai l'échelle, et notai en la posant contre la gouttière qu'elle était bancale. Une bouffée de colère m'envahit.

Elle passa sa jambe, un peu tremblante, sur les barreaux, et descendit prudemment pendant que je maintenais l'échelle en place. Je l'attrapai par la taille au moment où elle arrivait sur le dernier barreau et la retournai pour qu'elle me fasse face.

« Tu fous quoi là-haut ? » demandai-je, un peu en colère.

Elle me jeta un regard incompréhensif, et leva le balai avec lequel elle était descendue.

« Ben, je balaie les toits !

-Parce que ça fait partie de tes tâches normales ? M'énervai-je.

-Pas vraiment mais... fit-elle, hésitante.

-Mais quoi ? T'es inconsciente, ma parole ! Tu grimpes sur une échelle bancale, en te tenant d'une main parce que dans l'autre t'as un putain de balai, pour frotter les toits, sans aucun équipement de protection, avec personne à côté au cas où ça tournerait mal, et en plus, marchant sur des tuiles qui se cassent la gueule ! »

J'avais crié, et au fur et à mesure de mon sermon je la vis se renfermer.

« Non mais pour qui tu te prends au juste ? » fit-elle quand j'eus fini. « Tu sais pourquoi on est obligés de faire ça, nous, pauvres petits employés ? Parce que vous autres, riches, vous voulez des petits bungalows parfaits, comme neufs, mais hey ! Vous voulez pas non plus que ça vous coûte trop cher ! Alors au lieu de faire appel à des professionnels au tarif horaire élevé et d'augmenter le prix de vos locations, le chef fait faire ce genre de travaux à ses employés ! Tu crois quoi, hein ? Plus vous avez de fric, plus il vous faut des réductions. Franchement viens pas gueuler parce que je fais un truc un peu dangereux, parce que c'est pour les gens comme toi ! »

Ouh là. Je ne savais pas si c'était toute sa haine pour moi qui s'extériorisait, ou si elle subissait le contrecoup de sa chute manquée, mais elle venait de m'engueuler en bonne et due forme. Rien à redire.

D'autant qu'elle n'avait pas tort... Je me sentais un peu coupable.

Elle chercha à se dégager sèchement de mes bras, mais je la retins contre moi, et me refermai en la regardant.

« Je ne veux pas que tu remontes sur un toit !

-Mais t'as rien capté ou quoi ? J'ai pas le choix mon coco ! C'est pas papa maman qui me paie mes études, mon loyer, et le reste ! J'ai besoin de ce boulot !

-C'est quoi ton problème avec moi à la fin ? Ça te dérange que je sois issu d'une riche famille ? M'agaçai-je.

-Non, ce qui me dérange, c'est que tu sois pas foutu d'accepter qu'il y en ait qui ont besoin de bosser pour se payer un avenir ! Entre le premier jour où tu m'as menacée de parler de moi à mon patron et aujourd'hui où tu veux m'empêcher de taffer, je commence à en avoir ras la casquette !

-Non mais attends, tu vas ressortir cette menace sans fondement que j't'ai faite à la va-vite, parce que j'étais énervé de mon voyage ? J'ai pas été le voir, ton chef, que je sache !

-Peut-être, mais tu crois que ça fait plaisir d'entendre ça ? Faut toujours être à votre disposition, à vous, clients ! Ah, mademoiselle, je trouve que mes draps sont un peu froissés, ah, le canapé a une petite tâche qui part pas, ah, pendant la semaine où nous habitions il y a une toile d'araignée qui s'est formée, on veut que vous nettoyiez ça... Vous vous rendez pas compte de tout ce qu'on fait pour vous, et en échange, on a quoi ? Le SMIC, des heures supp' parfois impayées, des putains de courbatures, et en prime, on se fait engueuler régulièrement ! »

Elle s'arracha de mes bras, et récupéra son échelle, alors que je la suivais du regard avec énervement.

« Je vais aller discuter avec ton chef. Il est hors de question que tu continues ça ! »

Elle se retourna vers moi, les yeux brillant trop fort ; je me glaçai en plongeant dans sa détresse.

« C'est ça, fais ça, fais-moi virer ! C'est ça que tu veux ? Me pourrir la vie à ce point ? Parce que qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Si tu vas trouver le chef en disant « je refuse qu'elle fasse ça », il va pas me coller à une autre tâche, il va te dire ok et me renvoyer ! »

Je me passai la main dans les cheveux, mécontent. Je savais très bien que si je lui touchais deux mots, je pouvais convaincre le patron de moins faire le con et de la garder, mais...

Quel droit avais-je d'intervenir dans les affaires de Bella ?

Une chose était claire chez elle, c'était qu'elle était fière de son indépendance. Elle n'apprécierait pas que je me mêle de ses affaires.

Je me résignai donc à simplement la suivre pendant la fin de sa matinée, sous son regard irrité, lui tenant l'échelle dès qu'elle montait ou descendait, surveillant qu'elle ne se casse pas la gueule... Elle ne décrocha pas un mot, et ce fut moi qui la retins par le bras avant qu'elle ne parte déjeuner avec les autres.

« Au fait. Je te cherchais ce matin. »

Elle me lança un regard agacé.

« Pour quelle raison ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

-J'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes dîner avec moi, samedi. »

Elle perdit d'un instant toute froideur, mais me dévisagea avec surprise, hésitant visiblement entre rire et pleurer. Enfin, il était exagéré de dire ça, mais vous voyez l'idée.

« Euh... Pardon ? Me demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

-Je suppose que tu n'attends pas particulièrement que je répète ma proposition. » souris-je.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Ta proposition ? »

Je contins un peu mon impatience, la regardant simplement.

« Euh...

- Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. » ajoutai-je d'une voix basse.

Elle me regarda avec une sorte de timidité.

« Bien... Ok. Je suppose que je te dois bien ça pour avoir tenu mon échelle. » sourit-elle, un peu crispée.

Sa phrase, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, me détendit un peu, me donnant l'espoir de réussir à me faire un peu moins détester d'elle.

_Faut vraiment que tu sois accro pour penser comme ça, mon gars..._

_Je sais_...répondis-je laconiquement à ma conscience...

**oOo**

_Samedi._

Le week-end était arrivé bien trop lentement à mon goût, et ce fut avec une impatience fébrile que je me garai devant chez Bella – grâce à ses indications – le samedi soir.

_Elle a accepté ton invitation au resto._

Mon cœur battait la chamade à cette idée, et j'avais les mains moites, comme un putain d'adolescent en manque d'amour à son premier rencart...

Je sortis avec courage de ma voiture, et allai frapper à la porte de chez elle.

Je fus soulagée que ce soit elle, et non son père ou éventuellement un grand frère baraqué – je ne savais pas si elle en avait un – qui m'ouvrit.

Je déglutis avec difficulté en la détaillant des pieds à la tête.

Elle portait une superbe robe noire, assez simple mais habillée, qui la moulait à la perfection, révélant la beauté naturelle de ses formes mais frustrant ses observateurs par la manière dont elle la cachait également, tel un écrin... Sa peau peu bronzée semblait si douce que je ne réussis même pas à m'empêcher de faire glisser un doigt sur son bras, lui arrachant un frisson – comme l'autre jour, sur la plage –, et je relevai sur elle un regard qui devait être sombre de désir.

Elle rougit en se mordillant la lèvre.

« C'est Alice qui m'a briefée. C'est peut-être trop... Je peux remonter me changer.

-Surtout pas, Bella. »

Ma voix était rauque, et je la sentis frissonner à nouveau ; j'aimais lui provoquer ce genre de réaction. Chez les autres filles, je m'en amusais simplement, mais venant d'elle... Je me sentais excité, fier, heureux et parfois presque appréhensif.

_J'aimais_ la séduire.

Je lui ouvris la portière passager de ma Volvo en silence, et montai pour la guider jusqu'à un petit restaurant français que j'avais repéré sur internet, à quelques kilomètres, à l'ambiance sympa mais calfeutrée.

Nous étions installés depuis quelques minutes quand la serveuse vint prendre nos commandes ; je ne pus m'empêcher de détailler Bella, m'étonnant de la voir tout à tour gênée, agacée, distraite et admirative.

Dès que la serveuse fut repartie, elle me lança un bref regard.

« J'ai pas le nez au milieu de la figure ? » Fit-elle en se le touchant.

Je souris.

« Si. Désolé si je te mets mal à l'aise.

-Nan... c'est rien. C'est juste que tu as attiré sur moi les foudres de la serveuse.

- Pourquoi ? » demandai-je, surpris.

Elle eut simplement un haussement d'épaules et un sourire énigmatique.

« Bon, ok, Bella... Parle-moi un peu de tes études. »

La soirée me parut passer trop vite, à mon grand regret ; je l'interrogeai sur ses études, ses rêves, sa famille, m'étonnant presque, mais avec un certain bonheur, qu'elle me retourne la plupart de mes questions – la majorité des filles de notre âge environ, du moins en Italie, connaissait tout ce que les journaux pouvaient bien avoir à raconter sur mon compte. Elle, elle alla jusqu'à me faire remarquer que mon nom ne sonnait pas italien.

« Normal, mon père est américain. » ris-je.

Je passai mon temps à la dévorer des yeux ; j'aimais vraiment sa compagnie. J'aimais la faire rire. J'aimais l'entendre parler et grimacer en racontant des anecdotes sur sa maladresse.

J'aimais tout chez elle.

Et ce fut la raison pour laquelle, quand je la raccompagnai chez elle ce soir-là, je ne déposai qu'un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, devant sa porte, au lieu de tenter une intrusion en force dans son lit...

**oOo**

**

* * *

Bella POV

* * *

**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Edward Cullen m'avait payé le restaurant avant de me déposer sagement devant ma porte.

Plusieurs jours qu'on se voyait, pour diverses raisons ; une fête, un feu d'artifices, un mini concert, une sortie sur la plage...

Toujours tout seuls.

Officiellement parce que Jasper sortait avec Alice et Emmett avec Rosalie, chacun dans leurs coins.

En tous cas, ça me plaisait bien, je devais l'avouer.

Je tombais amoureuse de cet italien de malheur.

Qui, plutôt que de chercher à me mettre dans son lit comme j'avais pu le craindre un moment, n'allait pas plus loin qu'un baiser sur mes lèvres à chaque fois qu'il me raccompagnait.

Nous étions vendredi soir, et nous revenions d'un petit concert organisé dans un village à proximité.

Il faisait chaud.

J'étais énervée.

Et même – surtout – frustrée.

Et lui, il me raccompagna simplement à ma porte sagement, comme à son habitude.

Sauf que là, je ne le laissai pas poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Soudain froide, je lui tournai le dos, et plongeai la clé de la maison dans ma serrure, mon père étant de garde cette nuit-là au poste.

« Bonne nuit. » lâchai-je.

Du coin de l'oeil, je le vis tressaillir.

« Il y a un problème, Bella ? » me demanda-t-il, un peu dépassé.

Je me retournai violemment vers lui.

« C'est à toi que je devrais poser cette question ! C'est quoi ton problème, hein, Edward ? »

Il me regarda avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il me passait par la tête. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, moi non plus je ne comprenais pas réellement ces sentiments tout neufs que j'éprouvais pour celui que j'avais juré, à la base, de détester.

« Merde, ça commence, tu me roules un putain de patin, ensuite, tu joues avec ma peau sur la plage, et puis d'un coup, voilà que tu ne fais plus rien ! Des petits baisers qui ne veulent rien dire, un bonne nuit et au revoir la compagnie ! Alors j'ignore pourquoi on s'est vus tous les soirs ces derniers jours, mais tu sais quoi ? C'est pas la peine de te forcer à sortir avec moi par-ci par-là juste pour pas passer du temps tout seul pendant que tes amis et ta sœur roucoulent dans leur coin ! »

J'avais explosé de colère, sous son regard ébahi.

« Tu crois que je ne te vois que comme un... Bouche-trou ?

-Quoi d'autre, hein ?

-Merde, Bella ! Ça fait plusieurs jours que j'essaie de me conduire en gentleman, la voilà, la vérité ! »

Son explosion un peu désespérée me coupa le sifflet, et mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

« Pardon ? » Soufflai-je, soudain calmée.

Il eut un regard excédé, et me plaqua contre ma porte pour prendre ma bouche durement, m'arrachant un gémissement.

« Tu n'imagines même pas combien de fois j'ai imaginé te faire ça, Bella... » Souffla-t-il contre mon oreille.

Sa bouche plongea dans mon cou, et je frémis alors qu'il embrassait ma carotide, glissant ses mains sous mon léger débardeur – léger, toujours à cause de cette chaleur torride de mi été -. Je passai la main dans ses cheveux, et appuyai en tremblant sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée pour nous attirer à l'intérieur.

Il me souleva brusquement dans ses bras, et me murmura d'une voix rauque « Où se trouve ta chambre ?

-A l'étage, deuxième porte à droite. »

Il ne me lâcha pas et me porta jusqu'à ma chambre, m'obligeant à enrouler les jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il me maintenait contre lui en m'embrassant.

_P'tin, c'est pas toi qui serait assez adroite pour faire ça !_ Rit ma conscience.

_En même temps, c'est pas moi qui risquerait de le soulever pour le porter à sa chambre..._

Je perdis tout contact avec ma conscience quand Edward me lâcha sur mon lit, se couchant un peu au-dessus de moi tout en se retenant par ses avant-bras.

Il riva son regard au mien, me causant presque d'avoir une attaque.

« Tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça ? »

Pour toute réponse, j'agrippai ses cheveux, et plaquai sa bouche à la mienne tout en me cambrant afin d'amener son bassin contre le sien.

Je gémis en frottant mon entrejambe contre son érection, et il grogna.

Sa main glissa rudement sous mon débardeur, et il finit par l'attraper et le faire passer par-dessus ma tête avec un craquement qui n'augurait rien de bon. J'eus un gémissement réprobateur – je l'aimais bien, ce haut -, mais sa seule réponse fut sa bouche fondant sur la mienne avec avidité, alors qu'il empoignait ma poitrine à travers le fin tissu de mon soutien gorge.

Il m'embrassa longuement, pendant que je passais les mains sous son tee-shirt, m'émerveillant à la sensation de ses muscles sous mes doigts ; je caressai son torse, son dos, son ventre excessivement plat – de quoi faire complexer un putain de mannequin. Il m'aida à lui retirer son vêtement, et me détailla de son regard de braise.

« Bella... Tu es magnifique... » gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde, me faisant mouiller encore plus.

_C'est pas humain d'éprouver autant de désir..._

Ses mains passèrent dans mon dos, et il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge, m'arrachant un frisson.

Le regard intense, il fit rouler son pouce sur un de mes mamelons, puis baissa la tête pour prendre le second entre ses lèvres, et je me mordis les lèvres pour réprimer un couinement, me cambrant contre lui.

Il joua avec ma poitrine quelques instants, puis sa bouche embrassa la vallée entre mes seins, la ligne médiane de mon ventre, mon nombril, et enfin cette frontière délimitée par la ceinture de mon jean, faisant glisser sa langue sur toute la longueur de cette ceinture, m'arrachant une série de tremblements.

Je n'étais plus que désir et plaisir par anticipation. Sensualité et nerfs à fleur de peau.

Ses doigts habiles déboutonnèrent mon jean, et je ne mis pas longtemps à le sentir glisser le long de mes cuisses.

Il se déshabilla à son tour, et poussa un grognement de contentement quand nos bassins se rencontrèrent ; je commençai un léger mouvement de frottement, sensation qui attisait mon désir autant qu'elle m'apportait du plaisir.

À ce stade, j'étais en feu et ce fut lui qui m'arrêta en bloquant mon bassin.

« Continue pas, si tu veux pas que je te vienne tout de suite... » marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je souris d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur lui, et recommençai à l'embrasser, faisant glisser mes doigts sur son épaule, la peau tendue de ses abdos, ses fesses par-dessus le caleçon, et, enfin, j'effleurai sa verge tendue, lui arrachant un grognement.

Sa bouche retrouva mon cou, et il me rendit mes caresses, passant durement sa main sur mes reins pour me faire cambrer contre lui, et attrapant ma culotte – comme une conne je n'avais pas cherché à m'habiller sexy, certaine qu'il ne se passerait rien – pour le faire glisser lentement sur mes cuisses.

Ses doigts remontèrent sur l'intérieur d'une de mes cuisses, et son pouce traça la ligne entre mes lèvres intimes, gonflées et humides.

« Oh, Mon Dieu ! » criai-je en me cambrant, recherchant plus de contact.

Il eut un sourire malicieux.

« Tu peux m'appeler Edward. »

Je grognai en lui lançant un regard noir, mais il m'empêcha de lui faire remarquer que sa réplique sentait le réchauffé en venant titiller mon clitoris, et je perdis pied.

Son pouce le fit rouler, descendit régulièrement s'humidifier de ma propre moiteur, revint frotter ce point si sensible, et des points noirs se mirent à danser devant mes yeux alors que je commençais à manquer d'air.

Je passai la main dans son caleçon, titillant son gland humide, puis empoignant son érection ; mais je n'eus pas le temps de commencer des mouvements de va-et-vient. Secouée par un spasme de plaisir puissant, je criai son prénom en resserrant mes doigts autour de sa verge, lui tirant un grognement.

À peine remise de mon mini orgasme, j'attrapai ses cheveux en bataille – qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être sexy, c'était presque inhumain – et l'embrassai à perdre haleine.

« Edward... Je te veux... Maintenant. »

Il me rendit mon baiser, profondément, me plaquant à son bassin d'une main contre mes fesses et reprenant un frottement qui me fit perdre la tête.

« Tu es sûre ? » haleta-t-il.

J'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses fesses.

« Si tu arrêtes maintenant je te tue. »

Il rit légèrement.

« Je suis incapable d'arrêter maintenant.

-Alors fais quelque chose, merde ! » gémis-je, désespérée.

Je le débarrassai de son dernier vêtement, et il se positionna à mon entrée, me regardant dans les yeux.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me perdre dans ses émeraudes qu'il me pénétra d'un coup sec, et je fermai les yeux, envahie d'une très légère douleur.

**oOo**

**

* * *

Edward POV

* * *

**

Le choc me prit à la gorge quand je la vis fermer les yeux avec une légère grimace.

Je n'avais pas senti de barrière virginale ; mais son visage ne me trompait pas.

« Tu es vierge ? » articulai-je, la voix rauque, me forçant à ne pas bouger – qu'elle s'habitue à moi.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, un peu étonnée.

« Non.

-Te moque pas de moi. Tu as eu mal.

-Non ! Euh... Mais ce n'est que ma deuxième fois. » avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Je la contemplai quelques instants, alors qu'elle avait baissé le visage, gênée.

Mon cœur me parut exploser.

Cette fille était encore presque pure... Il n'y en avait qu'un qui avait réussi à l'avoir avant moi, une fois – j'en étais un peu jaloux, d'ailleurs.

Je voulais que cette nuit soit exceptionnelle pour elle.

Je caressai son visage, enfouissant le mien dans son cou pour l'embrasser, et ne pus me retenir de commencer des légers mouvements de va-et-vient.

Elle était si serrée. C'était si bon d'être en elle.

Rapidement l'inconfort sur son visage laissa place à du plaisir montant, et j'accélérai un peu mes mouvements, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'accroche à moi dans un cri et me supplie d'aller plus vite.

Je la pénétrai encore plus fortement, descendis une main entre nous pour titiller son clitoris, et explosai en elle au moment précis où l'orgasme la submergeait.

Je me recouchai contre elle, et la collai à moi de deux bras possessifs autour de sa taille, à peine rassasié.

« Alors, heureux ? » me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Je la regardai avec un air étrange, et elle éclata de rire. Je souris, et embrassai la courbe de son épaule.

« Tu vas voir à quel point. »

**oOo**

**

* * *

Bella POV

* * *

**

Nous venions de passer une nuit merveilleuse.

Edward m'avait fait l'amour – car c'était bien l'impression que ça m'avait donné – plusieurs fois, m'emmenant à chacune à la jouissance.

Je ne savais même pas que le sexe pouvait être si bon. Il fallait dire que mon premier mec s'était contenté de me prendre ma virginité avant de se barrer avec une blonde de service.

Le matin, quand je m'éveillai, le réveil annonçait 10 heures passées, et je sursautai.

_Ben ma cocotte, heureusement qu'on est samedi !_

Edward n'était plus avec moi dans le lit, et je grognai de désappointement. Je me levai, et descendis dans la cuisine.

Mon père ne devait pas être rentré. Certaines nuits de garde, il préférait dormir au bureau plutôt que prendre la voiture crevé. Aujourd'hui, ça m'arrangeait bien.

J'entendis la voix étouffée de mon amant avant de passer la porte de la cuisine, et me stoppai net, me mordillant la lèvre.

Puis ses mots, prononcés sur un ton agacé, me parvinrent.

« Arrête ça tout de suite, Lily. De quoi ? De tirer des plans sur la comète ! Non, je regrette, c'était rien qu'un coup d'un soir. Va pas commencer à te mettre en tête petit couple, violons et tout le tralala. C'était sympa, mais ça s'arrête là ! Je suis désolé, hein, mais tu sais mieux que personne comment je fonctionne. C'était qu'une nuit. »

J'eus le sentiment que mon cœur s'émiettait, et j'aurais pu jurer que j'avais pâli. Il y eut un bref silence.

« Oui, on rentre toujours demain. Ok. C'est ça. Bon, je dois te laisser. À plus. Bye. »

Je passai une main tremblante sur mon visage.

Au moins, j'étais redescendue de mon petit nuage doré.

La mort dans l'âme, je fis quelques pas et entrai dans la cuisine.

Edward se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire chaleureux.

« Bonjour, Bella. »

_Connard._

« Salut. »

Je détournai le regard et me dirigeai vers la cafetière pour me préparer un café très serré.

Il se positionna derrière moi, et voulut passer ses bras autour de ma taille, mais je saisis le prétexte d'aller me chercher une tasse pour me dégager.

Il me lança un regard décontenancé.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Au contraire, ne t'inquiète pas. » fis-je d'une voix froide.

Il sembla ne pas trop savoir que répondre.

Je préparai en silence le petit déjeuner, l'estomac lourd.

« Bella ?

-Ça fait longtemps que t'es levé ?

-Euh... Une demi-heure.

-Ok.

-Et toi ?

-Cinq minutes. Tu raccrochais ton téléphone, je crois, quand je suis arrivée à la cuisine. »

Il eut l'air gêné. _Tu peux, mon coco._

« Ah... C'était ma sœur. »

Ben oui. Alice, Lily... Celle qui désirait tellement voir son frère se caser plutôt que papillonner.

« D'accord. »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, me jetant un regard nerveux.

« Tu as entendu notre conversation ? » Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Je me retournai vers lui, le regard froid.

« Assez pour te prier de bien vouloir sortir de chez moi.

-Bella...

-Non ! Tu la fermes. Sors de chez moi.

-Attends, je te jure que...

-A quoi je devais m'attendre, de toutes manières ? » explosai-je. « Tu repars demain pour ton pays ! Épargne-moi tes excuses à deux balles et ton air emmerdé, et casse-toi, Cullen ! »

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse, et laissai la préparation de mon petit-déj en plan pour aller m'enfermer dans ma salle de bains.

De toutes manières, je n'avais pas faim.

J'entendis Edward venir tambouriner à ma porte, mais pour toute réponse, j'ouvris l'eau de la douche ; et, cinq minutes plus tard,la porte d'entrée claquait alors que la maison redevenait vide, et je laissai les larmes couler sur mes joues...

* * *

Quiiiiiii a envie de tuer Edward ? Qui ne comprend pas pourquoi il a dit toutes ces choses cet abrutiiiiiiii ? Qui se porte volontaire pour une émasculation dans les règles de l'art ?

Si vous voulez avoir la suite, n'envoyez pas "Suite" au 8 22 22, mais cliquez sur review et laissez-moi vos commentaires... ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir !

Mouhahaha comment j'vous ai bien embobinés. Enfin, pas tous. Vous êtes quelques unes à avoir commencé à sniffer le quiproquo... Félicitations !

En tous cas, Bella remercie celles qui se sont portées volontaires pour un massacre en règle d'Edward. Non mais !

Vous allez avoir l'explication de son comportement... Normal, c'est le dernier chapitre ! Je rappelle donc que cette fic a été réalisée dans le cadre du concours organisé par Kafryne. Vous pouvez donc la remercier si vous avez aimé cette fic, parce que sans ça, je ne l'aurais sans doute pas postée ;).

Je rappelle que :

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de S. Meyer  
**

**Pour participer ou lire les autres fictions du concours, rendez vous à l'adresse suivante:**

.net/community/Hot_Summer_FR/77521/

Les votes commenceront à partir du **LUNDI 26 JUILLET jusqu'au DIMANCHE 8 AOUT (inclus)**

**Maintenant, je prends à cœur de répondre aux reviews anonymes depuis le chapitre 3 !**

marine : Mdr ! Ravie que tu adhères. J'te donnerais volontiers une adresse, mais en fait, j'ai peur qu'après coup tu viennes te plaindre parce qu'il y a pas Edward Cullen... :s And yeah... Sea, sex & sun !

Thirty : et ouaip, c'était mal engagé pour Eddie... Mais bon, il s'en est plutôt bien tiré au final ! Euh... Jusqu'au chapitre précédent...

marion : j'espère que tu as aimé la suite !

Ju : merci ! j'espère que la suite était à la hauteur ^^

Juliette : en effet, la fic est de taille mini, mais ça se comprend, vu le premier prix du concours ^^. Au moins t'as eu la suite rapidement... :p

Laura : merci ! T'inquiètes, dès le concours fini, je reprends C'était l'hiver ^^. Ravie que tu aies aimé ! Hihi Jake en poisson rouge... Oui, ça m'a amusé ^^. ça change de le transformer en chien nan ? Et Eddie bad boy... Rahh, même con, il est... so gorgeous, pour te reprendre ^^. J'ai été voir Hésitation ouaip. Beaaaaucoup mieux que le Twilight 2 !

Anne : et voilà le dernier chap ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! Et en espérant que la fin te plaise ^^

PatiewSnow : t'as été la première à te poser des questions sur ce qu'Edward a dit ! Réponses quelques lignes plus bas ;)

Marmotton : Ouh ouh, c'est inquiétant le cri de la marmotte frustrée ! Je vais me méfier de ces animaux maintenant :s ! Je me cache en attendant que tu découvres le pourquoi du comment... Lol !

**

* * *

Edward POV

* * *

**

Je roulais rapidement – bien trop rapidement – sur les routes menant de mon pays au coin de paradis où j'avais rencontré la fille dont j'étais tombé amoureux.

J'avais été forcé de retourner chez moi, en Italie, pour fêter un anniversaire d'un cousin – et Dieu sait qu'en Italie, la famille, c'était important. Je n'avais pas eu le choix de ne pas repartir, même si à un moment, je m'étais dit que j'étais prêt à me mettre oncle et tante à dos pour rester en France et_ la reconquérir_.

La reconquérir... Quel idiot j'avais été. Et pas uniquement avec elle. Toute ma vie. Jusqu'à _elle_.

C'était Alice qui, après un sermon en bonne et due forme, m'avait convaincu de rentrer jouer mon rôle, et revenir en France. Histoire aussi de laisser un peu à Bella le temps de se calmer.

C'était un conseil sensé. Mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas trop risquer de laisser Bella... m'oublier. Je ne le supporterais pas.

Je n'imaginais même pas l'idée de l'avoir perdue à cause de mes conneries.

_Pas maintenant que je _l_'ai trouvée..._

La fille avec qui je voulais former un putain de couple. _Ma première copine_, pensai-je avec une grimace.

Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de trouver un hôtel avant de repartir en voiture. C'était Alice qui avait téléphoné à droite et à gauche et m'avait dégotté une chambre dans un boui-boui à une vingtaine de kilomètres de chez Bella. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je venais en voiture, et non en avion, plus rapide. Pour pouvoir me rendre dès que je le souhaiterais chez elle, sans avoir à dépendre des bus ou des taxis.

Arrivé à l'hôtel, je jetai mes affaires sur le lit, et je voulus repartir directement pour chez Bella.

Puis je vis l'heure.

Il était trois heures du matin.

C'était pas franchement une idée intelligente de me pointer à sa porte à cette heure-là.

Je poussai un soupir de frustration, et m'étendis sur le lit sans même prendre la peine de me déshabiller.

Des images et des souvenirs envahirent mon esprit.

_* Flash-back *_

Je m'étais levé vers neuf heures et demi, après avoir regardé Bella dormir un moment.

Elle était si belle dans son sommeil.

J'avais réussi à m'extirper du lit et de la douceur de son corps avec difficulté, dans l'unique but de lui préparer un petit déjeuner. Je m'étais donc habillé et étais descendu.

Et là, gros problème.

Je ne savais pas de quoi déjeunait ma belle.

J'avais ouvert dubitativement chaque placard, mais franchement, comment savoir ce qu'elle aimait ?

J'avais fini par me résigner et commencer à préparer plusieurs trucs quand mon portable, oublié dans la poche de mon jean, s'était mis à vibrer.

J'avais regardé avec agacement le nom de l'émetteur.

Lily.

Une ancienne conquête en France. Une fille avec qui j'avais couché – quel connard de queutard je faisais – et que j'avais jetée, deux ans plus tôt. Mais pas trop violemment, dans la mesure où elle était la fille d'un client important de ma mère.

Et, du coup, elle s'imaginait une histoire d'amour entre nous.

J'avais décidé de prendre l'appel tant que Bella dormait encore. Connaissant Lily, elle allait essayer de me joindre jusqu'à ce que je décroche, et je ne voulais bêtement pas avoir à expliquer à Bella qui était cette fille qui me harcelait. Parce que j'avais honte, face à elle qui n'avait couché en tout et pour tout qu'avec deux hommes, de mon ancien comportement de dragueur.

Lily avait à nouveau commencé à parler amour, tu me manques, au fait chéri, j'ai deux places pour le concert d'un tel mi-août...

Et je m'étais énervé.

« Arrête ça tout de suite, Lily.

-Arrêter... De quoi ? Avait fait sa voix niaise.

-De quoi ? De tirer des plans sur la comète !

-Mais...

-Non, je regrette, c'était rien qu'un coup d'un soir. Va pas commencer à te mettre en tête petit couple, violons et tout le tralala. C'était sympa, mais ça s'arrête là ! Je suis désolé, hein, mais tu sais mieux que personne comment je fonctionne. C'était qu'une nuit. »

Il y avait eu un silence, pendant lequel elle assimilait ce que je venais de dire.

Puis elle avait repris d'une voix plus faible :

« Quand est-ce que vous repartez, toi et Alice ? C'est demain non ?

-Oui, on rentre toujours demain.

-On va en parler, on va...

-Ok. C'est ça. Bon, je dois te laisser. À plus. Bye. » l'avais-je coupé sèchement avant de raccrocher.

Je détestais qu'on m'appelle Eddie. Ça m'énervait qu'elle parle de rupture alors qu'on n'était pas sortis ensemble. Et je détestais qu'on s'accroche à moi.

Hum, sauf quand il s'agissait de Bella.

Et elle était arrivée dans la cuisine.

_* Fin du Flash-back *_

Tel un idiot, ça m'avait bien arrangé de la croire quand elle avait dit à mi-mots n'avoir rien entendu de ma conversation. Je n'aurais pas dû mettre sa distance apparente sur le fait qu'on était le matin. Je n'aurais pas dû ne pas m'inquiéter de la façon qu'elle avait de détourner le regard.

Je n'aurais pas dû lui mentir en lui disant que je parlais à ma sœur. Toujours parce que j'avais honte de devoir lui avouer que Lily était un de mes anciens ''plan cul unique''.

Putain, quand j'y avais repensé, Bella ne pouvait pas savoir.

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que chacun des mots que j'avais prononcés ne la concernaient en rien. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'avec elle, ça n'était pas qu'une nuit. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'avec elle, je ne fonctionnais pas comme avec les autres.

Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment je fonctionnais _avant_ elle.

Je passai la nuit à me tourner et me retourner dans mon lit, dormant d'un sommeil trop léger. Vers huit heures du matin, je sautai sur mes pieds et me déshabillai avant de sauter prendre une douche rapide. Je ne pris même pas la peine de raser ma barbe naissante ; j'étais tellement fébrile à l'idée d'avoir à récupérer Bella, que je tremblais comme une feuille et aurais réussi à m'entailler la carotide avec le rasoir.

Je passai à la va-vite une chemise noire et un jean sombre, et sortis de l'hôtel. Il était tôt, on était samedi, mais je ne pouvais plus attendre d'être chez elle.

J'arrivai devant sa porte vers neuf heures, et frappai.

Il y eut un bruit de fracas, un juron, et la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme faisant ma taille, brun, assez baraqué, et moustachu.

Le père de Bella, je supposais.

Je déglutis.

« Jeune homme.

-Bon... Bonjour, Monsieur. »

Il y eut un court silence.

« Vous avez quelque chose à vendre ?

-Euh... Non. »

_Plutôt à racheter._

« Bien... Puis-je donc savoir pourquoi vous êtes là, devant chez moi, à neuf heures du mat ?

-Ben...

-Vous êtes un ami de ma fille ?

-En quelque sorte.

-Vous pourriez être plus précis ?

-Euh...

-Papa ! » Fit une voix qui me soulagea autant qu'elle me tordit l'estomac, provenant de l'étage – _de la chambre_...

« Tu vas arrêter de jouer les flics même quand t'es à la m... »

Sa tête apparut, et je rencontrai ses yeux chocolat.

Elle se figea.

« J'ai rien dit. Tu peux continuer à l'emmerder. »

Elle se retourna et disparut de mon champ de vision, me laissant désappointé... Et en présence d'un paternel qui se mit à froncer les sourcils, croiser les bras, et taper du pied.

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à ma fille ? »

Je détachai lentement mon regard de l'endroit où Bella se tenait quelques instants plus tôt, pour rencontrer celui – tiens, de la même couleur – de son père.

_Oups._

« J'attends une réponse jeune homme. Gronda-t-il.

-Euh... Et bien... en fait... . »

Le père écarquilla les yeux et banda les muscles.

« PARDON ?

-Je suis venu vous demander la main de votre fille. » repris-je sans savoir ce que je faisais.

En vérité, je devais juste trouver un moyen de le contourner pour parler à Bella. J'étais en totale improvisation.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Y a un de mes potes qui l'a mise enceinte. En fait, c'est plus mon pote. Mais pour sauver son honneur, je me propose de l'épouser.

-Quoi ? Non mais vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?

-Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, mais on est encore comme ça, en Italie... »

Putain, j'étais en train de m'enfoncer.

« Parce qu'en plus vous êtes italien ! Et vous comptez la ramener dans vote pays aussi ? Éructa-t-il.

-Oh non, nous pouvons nous arranger pour vivre dans votre région.

-Ah oui, et comment ? Dans une caravane, d'amour et d'eau fraîche ? Quoique, seulement d'eau fraîche...

-Euh... Non... Euh...

-Je pense que je le saurais si ma fille était enceinte !

-Elle comptait vous l'annoncer demain.

-Bien sûr jeune homme ! Et vous allez aussi me dire pourquoi elle a l'air de vous en vouloir ?

-C'est assez simple. Elle m'en veut d'avoir cassé la gueule du mec qui l'a mise enceinte. »

Le père plissa les yeux, et me détailla de longues minutes, alors que je pouvais sentir la sueur couler le long de ma colonne vertébrale. La chaleur plus son regard de tueur. Mon cœur tambourinait à fond.

« Bella ! » appela soudain son père d'une voix très en colère.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à réapparaître, et cette fois, descendis les escaliers non sans me lancer un regard méprisant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix énervée à son père.

-Tu comptais m'annoncer quand que tu es enceinte et fiancée ? »

Aïe.

Bella se figea, et tourna lentement la tête vers moi, visiblement prête à me buter sur le champ – finalement, elle me faisait plus peur que son père.

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-elle en détachant soigneusement les syllabes.

Je déglutis à nouveau et l'attrapai par la main.

« Vous permettez qu'on en discute ? Je vous avais dit qu'elle m'en voulait un peu. » demandai-je au père.

Il hocha la tête sèchement.

« Vous avez intérêt à m'apporter quelques explications à votre retour ! » Gronda-t-il.

J'attirai Bella derrière moi, alors qu'elle résistait en protestant, et me dépêchai de l'entraîner dans les rues de son quartier.

Nous nous arrêtâmes de marcher dans un coin désert.

« Alors là, je tiens à te prévenir, Edward, que tu as intérêt à avoir une explication épatante à m'apporter. » dit-elle d'une voix grondante.

Le moment n'aurait pas été aussi grave, elle m'aurait excité...

« Des explications, j'en ai plusieurs à te donner.

-Je ne veux pas entendre d'excuses débiles de ton comportement ! Tu voulais me baiser, j'étais consentante, ça n'était que pour une nuit, y a plus rien à rajouter !

-C'est faux ! Bella, écoute...

-Je veux pas t'écouter ! Tu crois que tu peux te pointer ici, et faire croire à mon père que j'attends ton gosse et qu'on va se marier ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête au juste ?

-En fait, j'ai dit à ton père que c'était pas moi le père. Pour qu'il me laisse une chance de te parler.

-QUOI ?

-Bella, sincèrement... »

Je soupirai, un peu vaincu.

Un peu désespéré.

« S'il te plaît. On a essayé de t'appeler avec Alice. T'as refusé de décrocher.

-Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait, hein ? C'était qu'une histoire d'un soir. »

Je fermai les yeux et me passai la main dans les cheveux.

« C'était plus que ça pour moi. Soufflai-je.

-Ah, vraiment ? » ironisa-t-elle. « Et la conversation avec ta sœur ? C'était quoi ?

-T'aurais décroché quand elle a essayé de t'appeler, elle t'aurait dit que c'était pas elle que je venais d'avoir au téléphone ! »

Elle garda le silence quelques instants, me jaugeant du regard.

« Tu m'as dit que c'était ta sœur.

-Je t'ai menti. C'était une ancienne... Conquête à qui j'expliquais qu'elle et moi, c'était... Un coup d'un soir. »

De la douleur et de l'amertume passèrent dans ses yeux chocolat.

« Tu m'as menti. Et pourquoi ne penserais-je pas que c'est maintenant que tu mens ?

-Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais parlé avec Alice, je l'aurais fait en français ? »

Je vis nettement le doute s'immiscer en Bella, alors qu'elle commençait à plus me détailler, gardant malgré tout une moue blessée et en colère sur les lèvres.

« Cette fille qui m'appelait est française. Et quand on parle uniquement ma sœur et moi, on se prive pas de le faire dans notre langue natale, tu peux au moins me faire confiance là-dessus !

-C'est ça, parle-moi de confiance ! Tu l'as dit toi-même '' Tu sais comment je fonctionne ''. Pourquoi je croirais qu'avec moi, tu veux autre chose qu'un coup tiré à la va-vite ?

-Mais pourquoi tu crois que j'ai refait l'aller-retour jusqu'en Italie ? » m'énervai-je. « Tu penses vraiment que je prends autant de mal avec mes conquêtes habituelles, Bella ? Tu crois que je leur fais la cour ? »

Elle m'adressa un regard noir.

« T'appelles ça faire la cour ? Tu m'as draguée quoi ? Quelques jours !

-Eh bien désolée de ne pas être un gentleman de roman à l'eau de rose, mais courir quelques jours après une fille en l'embrassant chastement sur le pas de sa porte, de ma part, c'est un effort ! »

Je n'avais pas voulu me mettre en colère. Mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher.

Parce que ça me mettait en rage qu'elle ne voie même pas à quel point j'étais accro à elle.

Elle s'était enfin tue, et me regardait d'un air tirant entre la colère et la méfiance.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Pourquoi t'es revenu ?

-Parce que... »

Je soufflai, me passai la main dans les cheveux.

« Parce que je t'aime. Je crois. »

Ma déclaration tomba dans le silence troublé par le bruit des grillons, autour de nous.

La chaleur me brûlait, mais l'idée d'avoir peut-être perdu toute chance d'être avec elle me glaçait. L'attente de sa réaction était insupportable.

« Tu quoi ? Répéta-t-elle soudain.

-Je t'aime. » répétai-je, un peu surpris.

Elle me lança un long regard intense, et je commençai à me sentir serré dans mon jean.

_C'est pas le moment, Edward... Pense à son père..._

Elle se jeta soudain sur moi, emprisonnant sa main dans mes cheveux, et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Instantanément, mes mains retrouvèrent leur place sur ses hanches, et je les empoignai pour la ramener le plus près de moi possible.

Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent contre les siennes, et sa langue s'infiltra dans ma bouche, me forçant à pousser un grognement de plaisir. J'avais beau la rapprocher toujours plus près de moi, je n'étais jamais rassasié de la forme de ses courbes contre mon corps, et j'aurais pu me fondre en elle que je l'aurais fait sans hésitation.

Je finis par la plaquer contre un arbre pas trop loin, afin d'approfondir notre baiser, mais elle s'écarta légèrement, le souffle court, les yeux fermés.

Puis ses yeux bruns s'ouvrirent comme à regret pour se planter dans les miens avec tristesse.

« Tu repars quand pour l'Italie ? »

Un froid m'envahit.

Il était vrai que je n'avais pas vraiment pensé au problème de distance entre nous.

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux.

« Je vais devoir y retourner. Mais je fais des études... Je veux dire, je peux aussi bien les suivre en France. Laisse-moi juste déménager, et je nous prendrai un appart où tu veux. »

Elle me dévisagea avec effarement.

« Quoi ? T'es pas en train de proposer qu'on vive ensemble là, si ? »

Je lui lançai un regard brûlant.

« J'ai bien parlé de mariage à ton père. »

Elle se renfrogna un peu.

« D'ailleurs, tu vas aller rectifier toutes les conneries que tu lui as sorties. Et fissa. »

Je grimaçai, et elle me prit par la main pour repartir vers chez elle.

« Enceinte... J'te jure... » marmonna-t-elle, m'arrachant un petit rire.

**oOo**

Je frappai à la lourde porte en bois, et Charlie m'ouvrit.

Un an que je vivais en France ; avec sa fille, dans un petit T2 sympa. Exigence de Bella, qui tenait à pouvoir payer sa part de loyer. Mais Charlie me demandait toujours de l'appeler Chef Swan et continuait régulièrement de m'arroser de regards noirs.

« Ma fille n'est pas à la maison. Je pensais que t'étais au courant.

-Mmh, je le suis. C'est vous que je venais voir.

-Oh vraiment ? Pour quelle raison jeune homme ?

-Je tenais à avoir...Une discussion avec vous.

-Vous venez à nouveau me demander sa main ? » Ironisa-t-il.

Il avait un peu eu du mal à se remettre de la série de bobards que j'avais tissé le jour de notre rencontre. Bon, on pouvait le comprendre. Mais il m'avait fait peur d'ailleurs ; quand j'étais revenu et lui avais annoncé que Bella n'était pas enceinte, et que ce n'était pas avec un pseudo ami mais avec moi qu'elle avait couché, il avait été chercher un fusil de chasse dans une armoire. Bella avait grondé, excédée, et m'avait rassuré sur le fait que la vieille arme, qui avait appartenu à son arrière grand-père, n'était plus en état de fonctionner depuis longtemps. Charlie avait bougonné qu'elle aurait pu lui laisser un peu l'effet de surprise, histoire de « me mettre au jus ».

Une famille de dingues. Il fallait bien que je sois amoureux d'elle pour ne pas m'enfuir en courant. Finalement, je comprenais que Bella n'ait pas eu tant de petits amis que ça ! Et par un petit sursaut de fierté mal placée, j'en remerciais secrètement Charlie...

Plus de 14 mois que je vivais avec elle le plus parfait des bonheurs. Cliché, je sais. Mais mon cœur avait littéralement explosé de bonheur le joue où elle m'avait crié « Je t'aime » en pleine jouissance.

Après ça, quand la tension sexuelle était retombée, je l'avais taquinée sur sa déclaration. Elle avait marmonné qu' ''_on dit n'importe quoi dans ce genre de moments_''. Mais finalement, elle avait ri et m'avait embrassé en me murmurant encore et encore son amour.

« Hum, et bien, à vrai dire... Oui. »

Le chef Swan me regarda un long moment sans bouger. Puis il leva un index.

« Ne bouge pas, je reviens. »

Il s'éloigna, alla ouvrir une armoire, et en sortit un fusil. Nerveux, je soufflai.

« Chef, écoutez, je suis au courant maintenant que ce fusil ne fonctionne plus...

-C'est pas le même que celui de la dernière fois. » répliqua-t-il en la chargeant.

Je pâlis.

Il éclata de rire.

« Allez, ça va pour cette fois. Tu vas rentrer, et me montrer la bague que tu lui as sans doute déjà achetée. Je te dirais si t'as des goûts de chiottes ou pas. »

Il déposa le fusil sur la commode de l'entrée, et j'y jetai un regard nerveux.

« Et tant que tu la rendras heureuse, je te promets que tu ne verras plus ce fusil... » me promit-il.

À moins que ce ne fut une menace...

* * *

Et voilà !

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Que vous ayez aimé ou pas... Je vous demanderai quand même une petite faveur. C'est que maintenant que quelques auteurs se sont creusées les méninges pour vous pondre quelques mini fic de plus, si vous pouviez, lecteurs, allez voter... Pas forcément pour la mienne ! Nous sommes dans un concours, comme on dit, que le meilleur gagne ! Mais ça serait sympa de votre part et ne vous prendra sans doute pas beaucoup de temps de participer à votre manbière à ce concours. Merci d'avance !

Je ne sais pas trop comment se passeront les votes mais peut-être HOT SUMMER publiera un chapitre là-dessus ! N'hésitez pas à surveiller ses updates, ou envoyez vos quesrtions à Kafryne !

Et puis si vous voulez que je continue à écrire ce genre de fics, avec des persos aux caractères bien trempés et des histoires un minimum huilées... N'hésitez pas à m'encopurager en cliquant sur Review ;)

Je vous adore ! Bisous !


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Tout d'abord je vous envoie un ENORME merci pour toutes vos très gentilles reviews. Elles m'ont fait très plaisir et sont sans doute ma meilleure récompense pour la participation à ce concours ! Donc merci merci merci !**

**Je tenais à déclarer, à l'instar des autres auteures de ce concours, que les votes sont désormais ouverts ^^. Pour voter, c'est simple : vous allez sur le profil Hot summer et vous avez un lien !**

**Donc je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ! Merci à tous ceux qui ontlu ma fic, qu'ils votent ou non pour moi ^^ ! Que le meilleur gagne !**

**Enfin, un merci de plus à Kafryne pour avoir lancé ce concours !  
**

**BISOUSSSSSSSSSSS  
**


End file.
